A Super Random Story
by MachetesWithRena
Summary: It's really random and sometimes makes no sense at all. So those who just want to relax and read a super epic-ly funny story. Rated K. It is actually a crossover, but there are so many animes I just put the main one as the category. Enjoy desu!
1. The Boy with the Sparkles

_**/My Emo Corner =w=/**_

_Hey, it's RosarioLenFan02… first of all, this story is VERY, VERY RANDOM. By random, I mean seriously random. Credits go to my friends and me. I'm just the person who uploads it… we share the workload. Actually, it isn't much of a workload, since we just make it up as we go along. The story is about nothing. Nothing at all. It's a mash-up between Rozen Maiden, Shugo Chara, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Fairy Tail and Naruto. Some of the characters only come up for a little one or two lines of randomness. WARNING: This story may make no sense._

_It's in script form… so it's easier. There's a whole bunch of dialogue because my friends and I just made this for fun and we were pretty much laughing at everything we wrote._

**/The Story starts at the Sakuradas…/**

Hina-Ichigo: Ichigo! CAKEE!

Suiseiseki: I shall have half a cake desu~

Hina-Ichigo: Wahh! Suiseiseki stole my ichigo!

Suiseiseki: You baka desu! Don't spill dies. But if you really want to, you can have mine desuuuu!

Shinku: You are all so noisy… Instead, why don't you take some pocky?

Suiseiseki: Mmmm desu!

Hina-Ichigo: Ichigo flavour! *Eats like crazy*

Shinku: You are very welcome.

Kanaria: *burst through window* Listen up dolls! Today, I, Kanaria, smartest of the Rozen Maiden dolls, will defeat you all and become Alice kashira!

Suigintou: *laughs and appears out of random puddle* Alice? Is that not MY line?

Shinku: Suigintou! And… let's see… Kana… ah I cannot be bothered with such trivial matters.

Hina-Ichigo: Kanamiso nano nano!

Kanaria: No! Ka-na-ri-AA!

Shinku: Let us begin... the Alice Game! Rose Tail!

Suigintou: You think you can defeat me? *shoots out feathers at Shinku*

_**/BIG EPIC MAJOR FIGHT/**_

Kanaria: Go Suigintou… kashira!

Suiseiseki: Stop! No more fighting desu!

Souseiseki: Shinku, fight!

Suigintou: Tch… now… my secret weapon to kill you all! *Evil laugh*

***Shugo Chara's Hotori Tadase appears in a shower of sparkles!***

Suigintou: Do it!

Tadase: Yes, Suigintou-sama! *Sparkle attack*

Shinku: Umm… What is this… secret weapon of yours, Suigintou?

Suiseiseki: Only the itsy-bitsy chibi Hina is affected desu!

Hina-Ichigo: It smells like ichigos! It's all sparkly nano!

***Tadase character transforms***

Shinku: What… is this?

Souseiseki: Oh, he looks like boku! Except, with excess frills, and sparkles…

Hina-Ichigo: Yeah nano! Maybe he's a Rozen Maiden!

Suiseiseki: Baka chibi chibi! He's a GUY desu!

Souseiseki: No matter, we must defeat him.

Suigintou: *laughs* Tadase! Your best attack!

Tadase: Sparkle attack?

Suigintou: No, you imbecile! Holy Crown!

Tadase: HOLY CROWN!

Souseiseki: Let's go, Lenpicka!

Shinku: Hollie!

Hina-Ichigo: Berrybell nano! Let's defeat Mr. Sparkly-san nano!

Suiseiseki: Haiii~ Jade Dream, let's beat up this chibi human nice and good desu!

Tadase: W-what?

Kanaria: I can defeat you too! Pizzicato!

Suigintou: Hnn hnn hnn… you can TRY, dolls!

Hina-Ichigo: Ichigo TWISTTTT!

***Suigintou gets trapped in Hina-Ichigo's strawberry plants!***

Suigintou: Hina-Ichigo! I will kill you when I break free!

Kanaria: Go! Hina! Go, go Hina! Defeat Suigintou kashira!

Shinku: And what are YOU doing, Kanamiso?

Kanaria: Ka-na-ri-AA!

Tadase: Woah there, kill, Suigintou? We cannot have any deaths in this place! You are obsessed with how gay I am… BUT I'm siding with these dolls *Hair flip*

Shinku: Wow… how gay.

Hina-Ichigo: YAY nano!

Suigintou: You stupid traitor! No matter, I can still defeat all of you!

Tadase: You can tryyy *tries to imitate Suigintou's laugh but chokes on his saliva and fails*

Hina-Ichigo: Ichigo Twist!

Kanaria: First Movement!

Shinku: Rose Tail!

Souseiseki and Suiseiseki: Hyaaaaaa!

Tadase: Holy Crown and Sparkle Attack Deluxe Double Combo!

Suigintou: Arghhh! Nooo….!

Tadase: Everyone! We did it! Great job! *Sparkle*

Souseiseki: Um… Ok?

Hina-Ichigo: Yay nano!

Suiseiseki: What were we doing in the first place desu?

Shinku: I have no clue.

Suigintou: Tadase… or Tadagay… you… destroyed me…

Tadase: Damn right I did~ *Sparkle smile*

Suigintou: Tadagay, you will pay… *dies*

Suiseiseki: Huh? What pay desu?

Souseiseki: *sigh* Suiseiseki…

Hina-Ichigo: If Mr. Sparkly-san destroyed Suigintou, does it mean he gets her Rosa Mystica nano?

Souseiseki: Hmm… don't know about that… everyone wants it. Even a doll like boku.

Suiseiseki: I WANTS IT DESU~

***Meimei flits past and Tadase catches her***

Tadase: Ah! I'll give this purple sparkly thingy to Amu as her birthday present!

Souseiseki: Who is Amu? And that is Suigintou's artificial spirit; you cannot just TAKE HER unless you are a Rozen Maiden.

Hina-Ichigo: Hina has one too nano! Mine is pink and sparkly and she's called Berrybell… Berrybell is nice nano!

Tadase: What… is going on here? *confused*

Shinku: Let ME explain… An artificial spirit is one that provides you with attacks. If Hina-Ichigo gets it, she can use Suigintou's powers.

Hina-Ichigo: It's HINA'S! HINA'S! My name is HINA!

Tadase: Well MY NAME IS TADASE! …. Nice to meet you *sparkle*!

Hina-Ichigo: Hina doesn't care!

Tadase: So that person-

Shinku: Dolls! We're dolls!

Tadase: Okay fine! *Sigh*… are there ANY humans around here? I'm bored.

Kanaria: Oh kashira, there's Jun. Sakurada Jun kashira.

Tadase: Is he a retard like you peo-

Shinku: DOLLS!

Tadase: DOLLS okay, fine! Is he a retard like you DOLLS?

Souseiseki: Um… no?

Suiseiseki: YES he IS! He is a four-eyed chibi chibi human!

Hina-Ichigo: Hey nano! Hina likes Jun nano!

Shinku: First an argument about names, and now Jun…

Souseiseki: Jun-kun is nice.

Suiseiseki: NO HE'S NOT DESU!

Hina-Ichigo: Hina likes Jun very much *pouts at Suiseiseki*… *smiles* AND TO-MO-EEE!

***And what is SHINKU doing?*******

Shinku: *sigh*… *looks around cautiously… then grabs Meimei and Suigintou's Rosa Mystica!* It is mine!

***And back to the fight!***

Suiseiseki: Chibi human is evil desu!

Jun: *walks in* what is all this racket? And who is this… girl? Or guy?

Hina-Ichigo: It's Mr. Sparkly-san!

Tadase: No… my name is Tadase, Hotori Tadase. You must be Jun… I hope you're sane.

Jun: I AM Jun and I AM sane, not like these peo-

Shinku: DOLLS!

Jun: Okay! These DOLLS. The red one is Shinku. She loves tea and Kun-Kun.

Shinku: *in a daze* Kun-kun…

Jun: The blue one is Souseiseki. She's the most sane amongst all of them. She's a girl.

Souseiseki: Believe him.

Jun: The pink one is Hina-Ichigo.

Tadase: And she has an obsession with strawberries?

Jun: Yeah. And ichigo daifuku… and this girl called Tomoe.

Hina-Ichigo: TO-MO-EEE!

Jun: The green one is the demon doll.

Suiseiseki: It's SUISEISEKI desuu! Can't you even get a name right desu? Useless chibi chibi!

Jun: *sigh*… She crashes into windows

Suiseiseki: It's an achievement *proud face*.

Jun: And we waste a lot of money repairing the windows EVEN THOUGH she can repair them herself. I mean, it IS her fault for crashing into it in the first place.

Shinku: Servant, look at the clock. It is time for Kun-Kun.

Jun: Whatever.

Hina-Ichigo: Let's go nano!

Suiseiseki: Ah! Kun-Kun time desu!

Souseiseki: Kun-Kun!

Kanaria: What's Kun-Kun kashira?

Shinku: *hiss* Just watch it!

Jun: They are obsessed with this show called Kun-Kun.

Tadase: I want to see it! *Sparkle*

Jun: Ugh! Just go!

***Tadase runs in***

***Kun-Kun theme song starts to play***

Tadase: Oooooooh!

Shinku: Quiet baka! It's starting!

_/End of Chapter One… now wasn't that random?/_

_**/My Emo Corner =w=/**_

_Haha, so… what'd you think? I know it is SO random. Sorry to Tadase fans… but my friends__ and I KINDA hate him (and by kinda we mean seriously). So, the next chapter will come out soon. The chapters WILL come out one after the other, since we already wrote out a lot. Please do not criticize our work saying that it has no storyline, or it makes no sense. It's not supposed to, and also, no common sense questions like "Oh, since when is Tadase Suigintou's secret weapon, and where did he come from?" Well… I don't know, an N-field? It's a rather slapstick comedy kind of thing. The other animes are inserted later… be patient!_

_**In the Next Chapter…**_

_What __has become of Tadase at this point? Will he ever get back to his own world?_

_Hina-Ichigo goes back to sulk in Jun's room… which can only mean one thing!_

_A very special guest from Shugo Chara comes to visit (no, not Tadase)_

_Also, the development of a contest between Tadase and Jun!_


	2. Stair Wars

_**/My Emo Corner =w=/**_

_I KNOW the previous chapter was kinda boring, but trust me; it gets better… in a short while. So, let's do a short re-cap of what happened…_

_Tadase appears!_

_Suigintou loses in a fight against all the other Rozen Maidens and Tadase_

_They all start watching Kun-Kun…_

_This chapter will be as random as the other. Actually, it's even MORE random. So enjoy the randomness!_

_**/So the dolls, Jun and Tadase are watching Kun-Kun…/**_

_**/After the show…/**_

Suiseiseki: *Hugging Souseiseki* That was so scary desu!

Hina-Ichigo: So scary nano!

Shinku: *Wipes forehead* Done.

Tadase: *Hugs Jun* That was SO scary!

Jun: GET OFF ME! *pushes away*

Kanaria: That was fun! Bye kashira! *Goes through mirror*

All remaining Rozen Maiden: Bye!

Shinku: Tadase, how are you going to go home?

Tadase: Dunno *sparkle*.

Jun: PLEASE go home. Don't stay here.

Tadase: But… I'm scared of the evil nekos!

Shinku: I like him.

Jun: WHY?

Shinku: It seems he has taken to NOT liking cats, yes?

Jun: *mutters under breath* You and your stupid phobia of cats…

Shinku: What was that, manservant?

Jun: N-nothing, anyway, he can stay… but for today ONLY!

_**/Three days later/**_

Tadase: Good morning!

Jun: WHY THE HELL IS HE STILL HERE?

Shinku and Souseiseki: Oh, Jun, meet our new manservant.

Souseiseki: Hmm… I can't seem to find my hat… Tadase! Where is it?

Tadase: Sorry, Souseiseki-dono, I had to use it to hide my ahoge, because it was getting in the way of when I make tea.

Shinku: Shinku, this is no proper way for a manservant to treat his ojou-sama! How dare you steal Souseiseki's hat! It is one that Otou-sama has specially made for her. You will pay for your treachery.

Suiseiseki: Yes! Kill him desu!

Tadase: *screams like a girl* Noo!

Kanaria: *comes in through mirror* What's going on kashira? Oh, Sparkle-chan, you're still here kashira?

Tadase: I am the eternal and LOYAL servant Souseiseki-dono. Who would NEVER steal your belongings again.

Shinku: Ahem. Tadase.

Tadase: Oh, and of course, I am also the manservant (along side the very SANE but mean Jun-san) of Shinku-sama.

Hina-Ichigo: And Hina and Suiseiseki too… desu!

Suiseiseki: Stop stealing my line who baka chibi chibi! Only I say DESU!

Hina-Ichigo: *pouts* Hina just wanted to TRY! Mr. Sparkly-san, I want ichigo daifuku nowww! And some nice ICHIGOOO tea!

Suiseiseki: Yes desu. I am hungry NOW desu. Tadase desu… get me some pocky!

Tadase: Tea, ichigo daifuku and pocky… got it. But for the tea I will need the hat… Souseiseki-dono, may I borrow your ha-

Souseiseki: NO!

Tadase: But I nee-

Souseiseki: NO!

Tadase: Can I just-

Souseiseki: NO!

Tadase: PLE-

Souseiseki: FOR THE LOVE OF OTOU-SAMA NOOO!

Hina-Ichigo: Mr. Sparkly-san lost to an argument with a girl nanooo!

Suiseiseki: Hmph, what a wimp desu.

Hina-Ichigo: Mr. Sparkly-san is a wimp nano! Wimps are wimpy nano!

Tadase: WHAT DID YOU SAY?

Suiseiseki: Not to mention you are a shrimp desu. Chibi.

Tadase: Now you're reminding me of Amu-chan… Ah how I miss her…

Suiseiseki: DON'T FANTASIZE ABOUT YOUR IMAGINERY GIRLFRIEND HERE DESUU!

Tadase: Amu-chan is real!

Hina-Ichigo: Ahno, sorry to butt in nano, but Hina doesn't think Mr. Sparkly-san can even GET a girlfriend nano!

Suiseiseki: For once you have said something worth my attention desu, chibi.

Tadase: I WILL KILL YOU! YOU LITTLE BRAT! I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!

Hina-Ichigo: *pouts* Stupid Mr. Sparkly-san is mean! Junnnnn! Come and build my fortress with me!

Jun: Eh?

Suiseiseki and Shinku: What? Stair wars? AGAIN?

Souseiseki and Kanaria: Stair wars?

Suiseiseki: Yeah desu! *Explains*

Souseiseki: Hmm… sounds like fun.

Kanaria: Interesting kashira. Let's see how this comes out!

_**/Half an hour later…/**_

Suiseiseki: What LOVELY food desu!

Jun: Why am I suddenly having such a major déjà vu?

Kanaria: Just surrender already! You don't stand a chance kashira.

Suiseiseki: She's right desu! Especially with that itsy-bitsy Hina-Ichigo on your side desu!

Hina-Ichigo: HEY NANO!

Tadase: WAIT, Who am I against? Am I up or down?

Shinku: Up. With Hina-Ichigo. And your fellow manservant. I am the referee.

Suiseiseki: No more chatter! *whips out pocky* Pocky! This shine, this smell, this gloss… ah it's soooooooooo good! *bites and chews slowly and loudly*

Hina-Ichigo: Jun…

Jun: DON'T GIVE IN!

***In the distance (a.k.a in the Living Room) is the sound of the Kun-Kun theme song!***

Shinku: *shing* Kun-kun!

Kanaria: But, who switched it on kashira?

***All of them turn around to see the tiny Temari of Shugo Chara fluttering around the Living Room***

Shinku: Who are you?

Temari: Ah, I was just finding Tadase and then I fell on this rectangular thingy and noisy music started coming on!

Shinku: The Kun-Kun theme song is not noisy music!

Temari: *spots Tadase… and turns all crazy!* TADASE-KUN? NAGIHIKO HAS BEEN SEARCHING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU! COME BACK NOW OR FACE MY WRATH! *pulls out sword thing*

All Rozen Maiden except Shinku + Jun: It's tiny…

Tadase: Don't underestimate Temari.

Shinku: *to Rozen Maiden, Jun and Tadase* Let me handle this the way a proper and refined doll should. *To Temari* Well distinguished guest of my house-

Jun: IT'S MY HOUSE!

Shinku: Ahem, Jun, do not cause my house to be polluted with noise just because of your incessant chattering. Moving on… Tadase is in the middle of something very important. In fact, it is SO important that I'm quite sure my life depends on it.

Temari: *blushes* Distinguished…? Ah *cough* u-um… well I guess I can just tell Nagihiko that Tadase is… busy. If- if your LIFE depends on it… GOOD BYE. *rushes out embarrassed*

Jun: Wow Shinku.

Souseiseki: That was fantastic Shinku.

Suiseiseki: Awesome desuu!

Shinku: Now, let's get back to our Stair Wars.

Hina-Ichigo: Before that, can I eat some Ichigo Daifuku *looks at Shinku with puppy dog eyes*

Shinku: *sigh* Fine. Tadase, make some tea and ichigo daifuku.

Tadase: Okay, but I will need Souseiseki-dono's ha-

Souseiseki: No way in hell.

Shinku: Then Jun… tea.

Jun: Ehhhh. Why?

Tadase: Ah, there's no need to trouble Jun-kun. I make tea better anyway.

Kanaria: Hm… we should hold a tea making competition to see who's better kashira!

Hina-Ichigo: Yeah nano!

Suiseiseki: Great idea Kanamiso desuuuu!

Jun: What? I don't make tea!

Suiseiseki: Yes you do desu!

_**/Flashback/**_

Shinku: Jun! Tea!

Souseiseki: Hurry please.

Suiseiseki: NOW desu!

Jun: Okay okay! *Runs downstairs* Nori! Three cups of tea! *Goes back with tea* Here! I made them!

_**/Present day/**_

Shinku: You DO make tea! How dare you lie, Jun.

Jun: *freaks out*

Suiseiseki: You DO desu!

Tadase: I'm gonna win this tea making competition!

Jun: *freaks out even more*

Shinku: Alright, we'll hold it right here tomorrow.

Kanaria: I'll be there kashira! Bye bye for now! *Goes into mirror*

Jun: Oh how in the world did it get to this… *groans*

Suiseiseki: Looking forward to your tea, chibi human. *Smirk*

Jun: *groans even more*

_/End of Chapter One… now wasn't that random?/_

_**/My Emo Corner =w=/**_

_This was a really short one huh? Well I cut out some stuff from our original manuscript because I had NO idea what was going on. Anyway, just a heads up, from Chapter Three onwards… there will be MUCH more cameos. More random things (if I recall there was something about goats and cats…?). Temari will be back by the way! Hope you enjoyed it! Trust me, the next chapter is when it'll get REALLY good :) Haha. Thank you for reading desu!_

_**In the Next Chapter…**_

_The tea competition!_

_Amu and the others try to get Tadase back!_

_A travel through the N-fields to end up in… and what happens there!_


	3. Goats and Monopoly

_**/My Emo Corner =w=/**_

_Okay guys, the good parts start coming up from this Chapter onwards. Let's do a little recap on Chapter Two a.k.a Stair Wars now shall we?_

_Tadase becomes Souseiseki and Shinku's manservant_

_A very short and brief Stair Wars_

_The appearance of Temari_

_The development of the tea competition_

_This chapter is SUPER random. Seriously. We're finally getting to the good parts people, so YAY!_

_**/The very next day, the tea competition starts! All of them are present/**_

Shinku: Now, let's get this tea competition started.

Hina-Ichigo: Yayyy!

Suiseiseki: Start it desu!

Souseiseki: Let us begin.

Kanaria: Get set Tadase, Jun kashira!

Tadase: LET'S DO THIS!

Jun: *Groans*

***A large bang on the window!***

Temari: *From the outside* Open this damn window!

Hina-Ichigo: It's a ghost! Junnnn! *Jumps on Jun's head*

Suiseiseki: It's Temari desu!

Temari: Open this window!

Suiseiseki: Should we ignore her desu?

Shinku: Suiseiseki, just open it.

Suiseiseki: Fine desu. *Opens window*

Temari: Finally! Thank you. *Flies through window*

Souseiseki: Hello, Temari-san.

Hina-Ichigo: Oh! It's Tematan nano! Hihi nano!

Jun: Ugh, Tadase's little friend person.

Temari: I AM NOT HIS LITTLE FRIEND PERSON! *Goes on a rampage*

Tadase: Typical Temari.

Jun: Do something! She'll trash my house!

Shinku: You mean MY house.

Kanaria: *Throws tea at Temari in desperation* Take that kashira!

Temari: *Dodges* HEY!

Tadase: Kiseki! Stop her!

***Shugo Chara's Kiseki, Tadase's Shugo Chara, appears!***

Kiseki: DO NOT ORDER THE KING AROUND! Just you wait, I will dominate the world!

Shinku: …What… is this…?

Jun: *Grabs Temari and shoves her into N-field mirror*

Temari: YOU FIEND!

Shinku: *Sigh* When is the competition starting? I need tea.

Souseiseki: Yeah, hurry.

Suiseiseki: I want my tea desu!

Kanaria: Not fair! I threw my tea at Tema-Tema!

Hina-Ichigo: ICHIGOO tea for Hina!

Tadase: I can only make Japanese tea!

Shinku: Then learn from Jun.

Jun: I don't know how to make tea!

All of them except Tadase: OH YES YOU DO!

Shinku: Do you want me to show the flashback again?

Jun: No…

Kiseki: What about me? The king needs his tea!

Tadase: Can you attend the guardian meeting for me? Just once?

Kiseki: Fine, but this is this the only day that you get to order me around. Consider yourself lucky, Tadase. *Flies out of window*

Jun: YES, Tadase's other little friend person is gone…

*******Temari and Kiseki fly back in (Temari from the mirror and Kiseki from the window***

Kiseki and Temari: We are not Tadase's little friend people! *Slaps Jun and flies back out*

Jun: Ow… Why do ALL tiny things slap hard?

Shinku: Am I tiny? *Slaps Jun*

Jun: NO! You're like, bigger than Temari.

Kanaria: Tema-Tema is finally gone kashira!

Hina-Ichigo: YAY!

Souseiseki: Now we can continue with the tea competition.

Suiseiseki: Tea desu!

Shinku: Tadase, Jun get to work.

***Kirakishou and Barasuishou enter out of the N-field mirror***

Kirakishou: I heard there was tea. *Chomps on Taiyaki (?)*

Barasuishou: Desu…

Suiseiseki: Who sole my line? Eh? Who are you desu?

Barasuishou: I'm Barasuishou, the 7th Rozen Maiden Doll.

Kirakishou: She is lying. I'M the real 7th Doll.

Barasuishou: Whatever. Her name is Kira… Kira…

Tadase: DID SOMEONE SAY KIRA-KIRA? Okay then! *Sparkle attack*

Shinku: SHUT UPPPP!

Kanaria: Stop being so noisy kashira!

Suiseiseki: Exactly chibi human desu!

Jun: So then let's kill him!

Hina-Ichigo: Yeah nano!

Souseiseki: *Smirks and slices at Tadase with the Shears of the Gardener*

Tadase: *Squeals*

Jun: Anyway, who the hell is Kira-Kira?

Tadase: Kira-Kira? ^^ *Sparkle attack PART TWO*

Souseiseki: Stop moving I'm trying to kill you!

Suiseiseki: Yes! Chibi human, face the wrath of Souseiseki desuuu!

Souseiseki: Thank you Suiseiseki, now, DIEEEE! *Slashes like crazy*

Suiseiseki: *Cries tears of joy* Ah Souseiseki, I'm proud to call you my twin desu…

_**/Shugo Chara Dimension/**_

Amu: Where is Tadase?

Temari: The last I saw him, he was being attacked by evil cursed dolls, yes.

Kiseki: Something about a tea competition.

Su: How cruel desu…

Amu: *Gasp* We MUST save him!

_**/Rozen Maiden Dimension/**_

Suiseiseki: Hyaaaaaa! DIE TADASE, you suck desuuu!

Shinku: Rose Tail! I will end your tea-free days, you lowly imbecile.

***Phone rings***

Shinku: Ah, the phone. Hina-Ichigo, go and answer it.

Hina-Ichigo: ROGER NANO! *Picks up phone* Hihi nano! What do you want nano? ^^

Amu: Ah… Can we have Tadase back?

Hina-Ichigo: Umm… Urrrrrr

Shinku: *From far away* It's not 'Urrrrr', it's 'Yes'.

Hina-Ichigo: S-Shinkuuu!

Shinku: What? *Walks over*

***Hina-Ichigo hands the phone over to Shinku***

Amu: We want our Tadase-kun back.

Shinku: No, we are busy. Another time.

Tadase: IS THAT AMU-CHAN? *Dodges Souseiseki's shears*

Amu: Tadase-kunn!

Shinku: Uh… no it's not. It's just the television, yes. Goodbye.

Hina-Ichigo: BYE NANO!

_**/Shugo Chara Dimension/**_

Amu: There's a TV show starring me? *Blushes* Ah, but what about Tadase-kun?

Temari: We can use a mirror to get there.

Nagihiko: Does this count? *Takes bucket from Rima and fills it with water*

Rima: HEY that's my bucket!

Temari: No… I said a MIRROR. *Finds one* Here! *Runs into mirror and slams into it* Ow…

***Shinku comes out of the mirror!***

Shinku: Hmph, please carry out your big invasion plan later. We are currently…

Hina-Ichigo: PLAYING MONOPOLY NANO!

Amu: You must be that super hyper kid on the phone from just now.

Hina-Ichigo: THAT'S ME NANO!

Suiseiseki: And I am the best Rozen Maiden, Suiseiseki desu!

Kanaria: I am the smartest, Kanaria kashira!

***Rozen Maiden theme song comes on. All Rozen Maiden + Tadase come out***

Amu: …Wha…?

Souseiseki: DIE! *Slashes at Tadase* This is punishment for trying to steal my hat!

Tadase: *Screams like a girl* I ASKED you nicely, Souseiseki-dono!

Souseiseki: DON'T LIE! *Slashes*

Tadase: Help me, Amu-chan!

Shinku: I suggest you do not interfere. Just get me some tea, you lowly commoners.

Kiseki: STOP STEALING MY LINE!

***Silence***

Suiseiseki: Hey, where IS that chibi chibi four-eyed human?

Jun: *Enters from mirror* You idiots left me there with that damn tuxedo rabbit!

Yaya: RABBIT? Where?

Kanaria: You mean LaPlace's Demon? We bumped into him earlier…

Jun: AND LEFT ME THERE!

Suiseiseki: Well OOPSY desu *Shrugs*

Nagihiko: Sorry to interrupt your conversation on uhh… rabbits (?)… But I need to know, why is that dude there slashing Tadase?

Suiseiseki: That's Souseiseki, my twin desu! SHE'S A GIRL DESU!

Souseiseki: *From where she is* BELIEVE HER!

Amu: Shouldn't we be helping Tadase-kun?

Shinku: I told you not to interfere, this is between us Rozen Maiden.

Kanaria: We will explain in a minute kashira!

Rima: I EAT GOATS!

***Awkward silence***

_/End of Chapter Three… now wasn't that random?/_

_**/My Emo Corner =w=/**_

_Okay first of all, the Rima saying "I EAT GOATS" thing is a personal joke… so yeah. Also… please review! So we're finally in the Shugo Chara dimension. From here it just goes totally out of hand. Like seriously random. It's supposed to be anyway. __Hope you guys liked it!_

_**In the Next Chapter…**_

_A fight between Amu and Hina-Ichigo_

_An epic two day battle_

_A malfunction of a certain doll_

_Surprise guest from a certain anime ;P_


	4. The Malfuction of a Doll

_**/My Emo Corner =w=/**_

_So guyssssssssssssssss… I'm back for another epic chapter. Let's do yet another recap of what happened in Chapter 3: Goats and Monopoly._

_The tea competition gets totally forgotten_

_They all go into the Shugo Chara Dimension_

_Souseiseki is currently trying to kill Tadase_

_Rima has revealed a shocking secret… she eats goats! *Gasp*_

_All credit for this story goes by me and my awesome friends, who I shall nickname Unicorn, Senpai and Grover (for certain personal reasons). The characters (so far, from Chapter 1 to 3) are the property of Peach Pit._

_Please read and review! Enjoy desu!_

_**/And the story continues at the Royal Garden…/**_

***Awkward silence***

Suiseiseki: … That was random… desu…

Hina-Ichigo: I EAT THEM TOO NANO! Brown ones taste the best, right nano?

Rima: Eh? I prefer the white ones with spots…

Shinku: Uh, that's all very INTERESTING but I must explain the situation now.

Souseiseki: *Ignores and keeps on slashing at Tadase* DIEEE!

Shinku: *Catches Souseiseki with Rose Tail* Continue LATER. *Turns to Shugo Chara people* We are Rozen Maidens, made by the greatest doll maker, Rozen of Germany.

Hina-Ichigo: OTOU-SAMA NANO!

Shinku: Shush! Anyway, our first sister, Suigintou, was destroyed under our combined attack.

Suiseiseki: She was EVIL desu!

Jun: *Mutters under breath* So are you…

Suiseiseki: SAY WHAT desu!

Shinku: Stop it. *Sips tea*

Rima: Hey! That's MY goat-flavoured tea!

***Shinku spits out the tea in disgust***

Kanaria: MOVING ON from Suigintou! I am Kanaria, the 2nd Rozen Maiden doll kashira. I am also the smartest of them all.

Suiseiseki: And I am Suiseiseki desu! I am the best Rozen Maiden doll of all desu!

Jun: *Cough* Demon *Cough* Doll *Cough*

Suiseiseki: I heard that desu!

Souseiseki: Suiseiseki, calm down. Right, I am Souseiseki, the 4th Rozen Maiden doll. I am Suiseiseki's twin SISTER. SISTER. Meaning I'm a girl.

Kanaria: Yeah, but you look more like Tadase than Suiseiseki kashira!

Suiseiseki: Shut it! Souseiseki is MY twin desu!

Shinku: *Being oblivious to the arguing* I am Shinku, the 5th Rozen Maiden doll.

Hina-Ichigo: My turn! *Waves hand in air* PICK ME PICK ME!

Shinku: *Sigh* Just say it Hina-Ichigo.

Hina-Ichigo: OKAY nano! Me is Hina-Ichigo! Hina like ichigo daifuku and Jun and TO-MO-EEE!

Shugo Chara people: …What?

Hina-Ichigo: Yay nano!

Yaya: We will get along so well!

Pepe: Naturally dechu.

***At this moment, Kirakishou and Barasuishou come out of the mirror***

Kanaria: It's Bara-Bara kashira!

Shinku: Hm, but who is that next to her?

Kirakishou: Barasuishou here is a fake. I am the REAL 7th Rozen Maiden doll, Kirakishou.

Barasuishou: Whatever. MY otou-sama loves me. Ha!

Kirakishou: Well YOUR otou-sama isn't the real one! Rozen is! Not Enju! Ha!

Suiseiseki: SHUT UP DESU! *Slams both of them into the mirror* Carry on, Shinku desu.

Shugo Chara people: What was that?

Shinku: Ignore that. Concluding my explanation, the reason for our existence is to fight so as to win Rosa Mystica so we can become Alice and see otou-sama.

Amu: So you're after Tadase's?

Suiseiseki: No desu!

Jun: He doesn't have one, idiot, it's a doll thing.

Shinku: *Sighs and shakes head* You humans are so slow in understanding…

Hina-Ichigo: Me LIKE Tadase nano!

Amu: Well too bad because Tadase is MINE!

Hina-Ichigo: No nano! MINE nano!

Kanaria: Stop it kashira! We are going to kill him so arguing is pointless kashira.

Hina-Ichigo: NO! Hina like Tadase! And Tadase like Hina! WAY MORE THAN HE LIKES THIS PERSON NANO!

Amu: No way! Tadase likes ME more! ME!

Kanaria: Why don't you just ask Tadase kashira… *Sigh*

Amu: TADASE! Tell this pink frilly chibi that you like me more than her!

Tadase: *While trying to dodge Souseiseki* Umm… Ah… I'M KINDA BUSY HERE!

Hina-Ichigo: Mr. Sparkly-san!

Amu: Hurry up!

Shinku: Un-refined fools… I'm out of tea. Jun, get me more.

Jun: Yes, yes *Sigh*.

Tadase: Mr. Sparkly-san, who do you like more nano?

Tadase: I'M SORRY I'M SERIOUSLY KINDA BUSY HERE! *Dodges*

Souseiseki: STOP DODGING!

Tadase: I can't help it!

Shinku: Jun! Where is my tea?

Jun: You will GET your tea when IT *Points to Tadase* dies!

Shinku: But I will malfunction without it! *Puts on a horrified face*

Jun: Just take that long-haired freak's tea!

Nagihiko: I am NOT a long-haired freak!

Rima: He means ME, idiot.

Nagihiko: Don't try and change the subject!

Rima: In what way am I changing the subject? Anyway, you don't HAVE any tea with you right now in the first place!

Nagihiko: Well I think HE looks more like a freak. He looks like the type who would crossdress.

Nagihiko and Rima: *Sweats* Ah… what?

Nagihiko: T-that's ridiculous! I would n-never c-c-c-c-crossdress! It's gross.

Shinku: If you say so.

Temari: Are you just going to take this lying down Nagihiko?

***Nagihiko Character Transforms***

Nagihiko: Yamato Mai Hime!

Suiseiseki: *Gasp* Ah! Crossdresser desu!

Nagihiko: Robe of Feathers: Dance of the Cherry Blossoms!

Shinku: Hmph. Rose Tail!

Nagihiko: Oh, you use roses. I use sakuras~

Suiseiseki: Ooooh, does it mean you have zombie minions desu?

Rima: What?

Shinku: Dumb fools, let me explain… It is said that under each cherry blossom tree there is a dead body. That's why the cherry blossoms are pink, as they are tainted with the blood from the dead body.

Souseiseki: I heard the word zombies! I LOVE zombies! Hacking down lifeless bodies one… by one… by one…

Suiseiseki: Souseiseki! What are you saying desu?

Shinku: I agree, yes. ROSE TAIL!

Nagihiko: Robe of Feathers: Dance of the Cherry Blossoms!

Suiseiseki: Ehh?

_**/After 2 Epic Days of **__**fighting… Shugo Chara wins!/**_

Nagihiko: Yay~~

Rima: Beat that, dolls! You chibis!

Suiseiseki: You're almost as short as us desu!

Souseiseki ( Stopped trying to kill Tadase): Um… guys? I think Shinku is malfunctioning.

Shinku: *On the ground* 2… Days! 2 days… without… K-K-K-Kun-Kun and… t-tea… TEA!

Suiseiseki: Shinku! Somebody help desu!

Souseiseki: What should we do?

_**/Back with Amu and Hina-Ichigo/**_

Amu: He's mine!

Hina-Ichigo: No nano! Mr. Sparkly-san is ours to keep! He's ours NANOOO!

Amu: No he's ours!

Hina-Ichigo: NON! *Flings tea cup filled with tea at Amu*

Shinku: *Catches it in midair* TEAA! *Drinks all* Ah, all better. Now for Kun-Kun. I'm assuming Nori has recorded the episodes I missed. *Starts to leave through mirror*

Jun: Wait! You have to kill Tadase! Souseiseki has given up…

Souseiseki: I HAVE NOT! It is just a waste of my precious time.

Jun: … So you have to do it!

Shinku: That can wait, manservant.

Jun: NOO! He must be KILLED!

Shinku: Suiseiseki, Souseiseki, I believe Jun needs to be punished.

Suiseiseki: Roger desuu~

Souseiseki: Fine, Shinku, I will help.

***Both of them leave***

_**/After 10 minutes/**_

Jun: I wish I'd never been born… *in Tadase's emo corner*

Tadase: HEY! That's MY emo corner!

Nagihiko: What happened?

Kukai: Uh… hey guys, I was just dropping by to say "Hi" and uh… what's going on?

Suiseiseki: Confidential desu!

Shinku: One who is of lowly status should not ask of what happens in the realm of the Gardener Twins.

Souseiseki: Seconded.

Shinku: Now that that's settled, time for KUN-KUN *Super unlikely creepy smile*.

_**/Back with Amu VS Hina-Ichigo/**_

Hina-Ichigo: NANONANOONANONANAOOOOO! *Tea cups and scones flying everywhere*

Tadase: Guys, can you stop?

Amu and Hina-Ichigo: *Shing goes the eyes~* NO!

Tadase: Fine then. SPARKLE ATTACK! *Sparkle attack*

Hina-Ichigo: Ichigo sparkleeeeeesssss NANO!

***Kiran appears!***

Kiran: I smell sparkles!

Hina-Ichigo: I know! They smell like ICHIGOS nano!

Kiran: Nano? That's SUCH a cool word! Nano!

Hina-Ichigo: Nano!

Kiran and Hina-Ichigo: NANO!

Kukai: *Suddenly in the middle of nowhere* I'm gay!

Shugo Chara people: WE KNOW!

***Ikuto bursts through the doors of the Royal Garden!***

Ikuto: Ooh, looks like a fight broke out! *Character transforms with Yoru*

***NARUTO'S UCHIHA SASUKE COMES OUT FROM WHAT LOOKS LIKE AN N-FIELED!***

Sasuke: I spot a cat! CATTT!

Ikuto: WTF?

Everybody: … What is this turning into…?

_/End of Chapter 4… now wasn't that random?/_

**/My Emo Corner =w=/**

_OKAY I know… what's with the Sasuke and his cat thing. Right. There's a story behind that. Explanation… GO! So __Unicorn and I were talking about Naruto, and then we got on this subject: What does Uchiha Sasuke usually eat? AND EVENTUALLY… somehow… we came to the conclusion that Sasuke eats cats. Because nobody cares for stray cats (TT_TT isn't it sad?) and they're really common. So he can just snag one of the streets XD. Haha… we incorporate lots of personal jokes into this…. I hope you guys don't mind. This is supposed to be a really fun thing between me and my friends, so yeah. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was really fun writing it. Also, the characters to come in Chapter 4 belong to Amano Akira (Katekyo Hitman Reborn) and Kishimoto Masashi (Naruto)._

_**In the Next Chapter…**_

_Sasuke tries to eat Ikuto!_

_Another fight breaks out!_

_To the Naruto Dimension!_

_A Katekyo Hitman Reborn cameo!_

_Look out for the next one… __**Chapter Five: The Tsundere and his Frilly Dress**__. Written by RosarioLenFan02, Unicorn, Senpai and Grover!_


	5. The Tsundere and his Frilly Dress

_**/My Emo Corner =w=/**_

_SASUKE fans… heads up for you all. You aren't going to like the next few chapters. Why? Because I KINDA (and when I saw kinda I mean SERIOUSLY) hate Sasuke. So you know, yeah. Anyway, I can't believe we're finally on Chapter 5! I'm typing super fast and I'm actually kinda catching up to where Unicorn, Senpai, Grover and me stopped writing. Hope we don't! Anyway, a recap of what happened in Chapter 4, shall we?_

_A 2 day fight between Fujisaki Nagihiko and Shinku_

_Nagihiko wins! *Ding ding ding!*_

_Shinku malfunctions due to the lack of Kun-Kun and tea_

_Kukai announced that he is gay! *Gasp*_

_Ikuto appears!_

_Uchiha Sasuke appears? And says "I spot a cattt!" (?)_

_Read and review! Enjoy desu~_

_**/We continue at the part where Uchiha Sasuke appears!/**_

Ikuto: WTF?

Sasuke: I'mma eat you! I'm tired of Naruto's stupid ramen!

Ikuto: No way! *Screams and runs*

Sasuke: *Chases until he corners Ikuto at a Banana tree* What's your name?

Ikuto: Ts-Tsukiyomi Ikuto!

Sasuke: Are you sure it's not James? MAKE IT JAMES!

Ikuto: OK, I'm James… *confused*

Sasuke: Then I'mma eat you!

Ikuto: WTFF!

Suiseiseki: *Picks up random mirror and shoves them into N-field* Imbeciles desu…

Yoru: Ikuto! Where are you nya~?

Sasuke: *From inside N-field* CAT!

Suiseiseki: Get back inside desu!

Sasuke: Wait, I want to eat the cat!

Yoru: NYAA! Did you say you want to eat Ikuto nya? NO NYA! NYAAA!

Suiseiseki: Desu!

Hina-Ichigo: Nano!

Su: Desu~

Suiseiseki: HEY!

Kanaria: Kashira!

Pepe: Dechu!

Ikuto: I'm still alive!

Nana: Ya'll forgot me! Darn ya'll!

Lulu: I'm here.

Amu: Hi Lulu!

Lulu: So what's going on?

Sasuke: *Jumps out* Whew, that was one creepy N-field. It was filled with tea and walking dogs in spyglasses and hats.

Shinku: *Comes back* That would be Kun-Kun! 3

Sasuke: EW! You like dogs? Cats are wayyyy awesomer. And tastier!

Shinku: DOGS!

Sasuke: CATS!

Nana: Darn ya'll with your darn fancy talk!

Shinku and Sasuke: WHAT DID YOU SAY?

_**/Epic fight starts between Sasuke, Shinku and Lulu + Nana/**_

Lulu: Do all that ya'll want to do! *Throws '?' necklace at Sasuke*

***Sasuke's '?' form appears! It's Sasuke… in a pink frilly princess dress similar to Suiseiseki's, but is pink and has loads of Tadase's frills***

Suiseiseki: Um… so ninja guy here is actually a Tsundere desu? *Evil giggle* You say you're a cool cat-eating ninja but you are actually a girly girl desu! Desu desu! Tsundere desu!

Hina-Ichigo: Yay! Hina like! *Goes up to Sasuke* Want to traaaaaaade with Hina?

Amu: OMG too creepy!*Does Open Heart on Sasuke*

Sasuke: *Back to normal* That… was… uhh…

Shinku: Traumatic.

Suiseiseki: Awesome desu!

Hina-Ichigo: Aww… Hina wanted to trade dresses…

Sasuke: NEVER. DO. THAT. AGAIN.

Kanaria: Scary… *Hides behind Shinku*

Suiseiseki: Eek! *Joins Kanaria* Shinkuu! That human is scary desu!

Souseiseki: Hey! We forgot our fight! Boku wa ALICE (I am ALICE)! *Goes on a rampage repeating "Boku wa Alice" over and over*

Suiseiseki: Souseiseki, no desu!

Kanaria: How about us, kashira?

Shinku: I agree. You can't just go around saying "Boku wa Alice" and waving your arms! Think about us other dolls, Souseiseki!

Hina-Ichigo: Yeah nano!

Sasuke: This is a weird place. I'll just go back and eat some damn ramen with Naruto… *Jumps into mirror*

Hina-Ichigo: Nooo, trade nano!

Ikuto: I'm gonna live!

Tadase: Ikuto nee-san, I don't think you'll last long.

Ikuto: Well, you won't either. *Looks at Souseiseki and the Shears of the Gardener*

Tadase: OMFG! I forgot!

Souseiseki: Since the Tsundere ninja is gone, time for battle.

Hina-Ichigo: DIE NANO!

Shinku: Hmph. Die now, Tadase.

Souseiseki: Hyaaaaaa! *Charges towards Tadase*

Hina-Ichigo: EHHH? No nano! Me like Tadase nano!

Souseiseki: WHAT? *Stops running*

Kanaria: But Hina-Hina, you said that you wanted him to die 7 seconds ago kashira!

Hina-Ichigo: Um… Hina changed her mind!

Souseiseki: WHAT? Seriously?

Hina-Ichigo: *Nods head* Well, Hina is bored nano. I wanted that dress nano! *Jumps into mirror*

_**/Naruto Dimension/**_

Sasuke: *Runs into Ichiraku's* Naruto! There's some random pink fangirl after me!

Naruto: What the hell! Don't call Sakura-chan that!

Sasuke: Not HER, I would recognize my own teammate! I'm talking about THAT kid. *Points to Hina-Ichigo in the distance*

Naruto: OMG it's a chibi!

Hina-Ichigo: *Enters Ichiraku's* Hina found you! Now, trade NANOOO!

Naruto: Trade what?

*Awkward silence*

*Sasuke keeping quiet so Naruto won't think he's gay*

Hina-Ichigo: TRADE NANO!

*Sakura enters*

Sakura: *Sees Hina-Ichigo* Oh, what a cute little girl!

Hina-Ichigo: I like your outfit nano!

Sakura: Same here!

Hina-Ichigo: YAY NANO! …Did you know that this guy nano, *points to Sasuke* is actually a-

Sasuke: *Covers Hina-Ichigo's mouth* This kid is delusional!

Sakura: Don't be so mean, let go!

*Sasuke lets go cautiously*

Hina-Ichigo: TSUNDEREEEEEEE! *Cries* Tsun-Tsun was mean to me nano!

_**/Katekyo Hitman Reborn Dimension/**_

Tsuna: Did someone say my name?

_**/Rozen Maiden Dimension/**_

*Suiseiseki and Shinku enter from the mirror*

Shinku: Ah, we are back.

Suiseiseki: Now where is that chibi chibi desu?

Shinku: She's dead!

Suiseiseki: Really? Yay desu! The chibi chibi is dead desu!

Shinku: Her legacy of 'nano' shall be remembered forever.

Suiseiseki: Nah, that's troublesome desu. Just remember her once in a while desu.

Hina-Ichigo: Who said I'm troublesome, nano?

Suiseiseki: Oops desu. Um… we were talking about… the Shugo Chara people desu! They're still fighting desu!

Hina-Ichigo: So If you guys are here nano, then Kanaria and Souseiseki must be fighting against all of the Shugo Chara people! Let's go help nano!

Shinku: For the sake of us Rozen Maidens, I shall take part in this raid.

Suiseiseki: Let's go desu!

Shinku: Wait, they do not need our help, all of the Shugo Chara people went back to their own dimension except for the girl with the long blonde hair and the…

Hina-Ichigo: THE FREAKY CLOWN SUIT NANO!

Rima: I am NOT freaky! JUGGLING PARTY!

All: WOW! (Hina-Ichigo: Nano! Suiseiseki: Desu! Kanaria: Kashira!

***Uses clubs to hit each one of the dolls***

***They fall down doll***

Rima: Shugo Chara wins! AGAIN!

Kusukusu: KUSUKUSUKUSUKUSU!

Kanaria: Nah, the smartest does NOT die. I hid from your clubs, kashira. *Revives other dolls somehow*

Shinku: Thank you, Kan… Kana…

Kanaria: KA-NA-RI-A!

Suiseiseki: Oh yeah desu!

Hina-Ichigo: Thank you nano, Kanamiso!

Kanaria: FOR THE LAST TIME, IT'S KA-NA-RI-A! Kanaria! Kanaria! Got it, kashira?

Hina-Ichigo: I think so, nano.

Suiseiseki: Kanaria, is it desu?

Souseiseki: I get it! Kanaria, right?

Kanaria: FINALLY! YOU DOLLS GET MY NAME!

***Suddenly, out of the blue, a mysterious voice resounds in the living room of the Sakuradas!***

***MV = Mysterious Voice***

MV: Hn hn hn hn hn…

Shinku: Who are you? SHOW YOURSELF!

Suigintou: Shinku… Shinku… Don't you recognize my voice?

Hina-Ichigo: Who is that? *Hides behind Shinku* It's creepy nano…

Kanaria: It has to be the ghost of-

Suiseiseki: KUN-KUN DESU!

Kanaria: No! This voice sounds like…

_/End of Chapter 5… now wasn't that random?/_

_**/My Emo Corner =w=/**_

_I actually didn't plan to write ALL the way until Mysterious Voice person showed up, but I thought the chapter was too short, is all. So, just for fun, I'm going to give you guys a little clue as to what happens next. Think guys, remember how Shinku stole Suigintou's Rosa Mystica? Well, it has something to do with the next chapter. Also, we said NOTHING about what Kirakishou and Barasuishou did after they appeared in the Shugo Chara dimension. Hint hint! Okay so, the cameo we did of Katekyo Hitman Reborn will totally lead up to a Fairy Tail cameo… Haha, we figured because Tsuna's name has 'Tsun' in it, we could use Kanaria and her habit of calling Barasuishou Bara-Bara into Hina-Ichigo calling Sasuke a Tsun-Tsun (Tsundere)! Hope you guys liked this one! Chapter 6, The Tsundere Village_

_**Disclaimer! **_Characters in the chapters so far belong to Peach Pit, Amano Akira and Kishimoto Masashi

_**In the Next Chapter…**_

_The revealing of a shocking secret!_

_The emo-ing of an unexpected person_

_Tadase returns!_

_Suiseiseki travels into another dimension!_

_The destruction of Konoha… and the beginning of the horrid Tsundere Village!_

_Look out for the next one, __**Chapter Six: The Tsundere Village.**_

Written by RosarioLenFan02, Element4Rain, Randomnesssss and Grover


	6. The Tsundere Village

_**/My Emo Corner =w=/**_

_Hey guys. Sorry this chapter took so long, I was having exams so I was really busy studying. So everybody, how did you enjoy the previous chapter? Well the Katekyo Hitman Reborn cameos are starting to come up, and from there, it goes on to Fairy Tail cameos ()! I just realised that this is actually the longest chapter... Okay, so, let's do a recap of Chapter Five: The Tsundere and His Frilly Dress. _

_Sasuke appears!_

_He tries to eat Ikuto_

_Lulu throws a '?' necklace at Sasuke and his outfit changes into a frilly pink dress!_

_Hina-Ichigo goes to the Naruto Dimension_

_All the dolls manage to get home safely_

_Kanaria freaks out about her name_

_A mysterious voice resounds in the living room of the Sakuradas!_

**_I hope you enjoy Chapter Six of A Super Random Story, The Tsundere Village. Please read and review! Enjoy desu~!_**

_**/We continue in the living room of the Sakuradas.../**_

Kanaria: No! This voice sounds like... Suigintou!

Shinku: Yes, of course! Suigintou, please show yourself.

Suiseiseki: Wait, Shinku desu! Don't you remember desu? We KILLED her desu.

Hina-Ichigo: Wait nano, Hina didn't get Meimei OR Suigintou's Rosa Mystica! Hey! We took it nano!

***Shinku hides***

Suigintou: Anyways, yes, I am Suigintou. Good job recognizing me, Kanaria. I am here to look for my eternal servant TADASE.

Hina-Ichigo: I think he went back nano.

Kanaria: Yeah kashira, he says he's coming back on Saturday, kashira.

Suiseiseki: Right, desu!

Shinku: Wait, why are you here, sister?

Rima: ...Sister? Dead? *Freaks out* THEY'RE SISTERS _AND _CHIBIS!

Kusukusu: KSUKUSUKUSUKUSU! If she's dead, then she must be a ghost! Aah! *Hides*

Suigintou: Oh, Kirakishou willingly revived me.

Kanaria: What kashira? *In shock*

Hina-Ichigo: But... you have no Rosa Mystica nano! Tadase took it to give to Amu nano!

Suiseiseki: Yes, for her birthday desu!

Suigintou: Actually, all of these are rumours. The doll who took my Rosa Mystica was... Shinku!

***Shinku gasps and looks around in shock. All of the dolls, except for Suigintou, stare at her weirdly***

Shinku: Heh heh...

Suigintou: So I stole it while she was sleeping and listening to her Kun-Kun track CD.

Suiseiseki: Shinku! You stole Suigintou's Rosa Mystica, AND my Kun-Kun track CD desu! Hmph!

Hina-Ichigo: That Rosa Mystica was supposed to be MINE nano! HINA'S NANO!

Kanaria: Actually Tadase was supposed to have it kashira...

Souseiseki: You betrayed us, Shinku.

Suigintou: My work here is done. I shall go now to look for Tadase. Goodbye. *leaves through N-field mirror*

Suiseiseki: *Yawns* I'm tired desu. It's already 9 o'clock desu, let's go to sleep and continue in the morning desu.

Hina-Ichigo: 'Night nano!

Suiseiseki: SHUSH DESU, CHIBI!

_**/The next day, all of them meet together.../**_

Suiseiseki: SHINKU! YOU ARE A TRAITOR DESU! YOU SUCK DESU!

Kanaria: Yeah kashira!

Shinku: I...I...

Souseseki: Shinku, you are no longer our comrade.

Hina-Ichigo: Hina wanted it nano, you MEANIE! Die nano!

Shinku: No... let me explain! Please!

Suiseiseki: Never desu!

Hina-Ichigo: MEANIE nano! *Cries*

***Runs to her suitcase to hide***

Suiseiseki: Hmph desu. Shinku is no use to us at all desu.

Souseiseki: Suiseiseki, don't say that. I am angry at Shinku too, but she has SOME use...

Hina-Ichigo: Like how she can persuade Nori to record Kun-Kun so easily nano...

Suiseiseki: Oh, I forgot that desu.

Kanaria: I think Tada-Tada should have it, because he beat Suigintou, even though I opposed to it.

Hina-Ichigo: Alright nano!

Souseiseki: I will ask Shinku to give it back.

Kanaria: Do you want me to go with you, kashira?

Hina-Ichigo: Hina wants to go too nano!

Suiseiseki: All 4 of us should go, desu. Where's Jun desu?

Kanaria: Maybe he's still at Tadase's emo corner kashira.

Suiseiseki: What a baka desu!

_**/At Tadase's Emo Corner/**_

Jun: *Sneeze* Someone must be talking about me. Maybe it's that stupid demon doll that made me come here in the first place. Wait... Why am I even still here?

Suiseiseki: *appears* Because Souseiseki and I made you emo.

Jun: Oh yeah...

Souseiseki: *appears* You know you could have gone ages ago, right Jun?

Hina-Ichigo: JUN NANO! *Runs to hug him*

Kanaria: Jun, what are you doing there kashira?

Jun: I was emo-ing here because of SOMEONE *looks at Suiseiseki and Souseiseki*

Kanaria: Eh... because of who kashira?

Jun: Because of that De-

Suiseiseki: *Ties up Jun with plants to silence him* ENOUGH TALKING DESU!

Hina-Ichigo: Jun, we have come to save you nano!

Jun: From what?

Souseiseki: Suiseiseki, let him go now.

Hina-Ichigo: Yeah nano!

Suiseiseki: No desu! The chibi human must face the wrath of Suiseiseki nano!

Jun: *In a muffled voice* I have experienced it!

Kanaria: Let him go kashira!

***Souseiseki hacks down plants***

Jun: FINALLY!

Suiseiseki: Souseseki you TRAITOR desu!

Jun: Shut up, Demon Doll!

Suiseiseki: *Plants rise from the ground* What did you just call me desu?

Jun: NOTHING! *Screams*

Souseiseki: *Shakes head* Suiseiseki...

Hina-Ichigo: Hey! We forgot about dealing with Shinku nano!

Kanaria: Oh yeah kashira!

Suiseiseki: Right desu, I almost forgot desu.

Jun: Huh...?

Souseiseki: Let me fill you in... *explains*

Jun: Woah, I missed out so much.

Suiseiseki: Well it's not MY fault that you didn't have the sense to just get up and walk away desu.

Kanaria: Stop it! We have to deal with Shinku, kashira!

Hina-Ichigo: Yeah nano!

Souseiseki: I think Jun-kun should go.

Jun: Why me?

Souseiseki: Because Shinku listens to you.

Hina-Ichigo: Yeah nano!

Kanaria: And we will ALL support you kashira! *Looks at Suiseiseki*

Suiseiseki: Okay, okay, gosh desu.

_**/All go back and go to Shinku's suitcase/**_

Jun: Shinku, open up. *Taps lid*

Shinku: No!

Jun: Uh... *sweating*

Suiseiseki: I'll do it desu, you useless chibi human. *Pushes Jun aside*. SHINKU! OPEN THIS NOW DESU! *Jumps on suitcase*

***Shinku opens the suitcase a tiny little bit***

Suiseiseki: See? I'm so smart and awesome desu. *Reaches out to open suitcase completely*

Souseiseki: Hm, I will try now. *Slices suitcase in half, with Shinku still alive and well*

Kanaria: Shinku! Come out kashira!

Suigintou: *From afar* Hn hn hn...

Hina-Ichigo: Who that nano?

Suiseiseki: Isn't it obvious desu? It's Suigintou desu.

Souseiseki: Suigintou, why are you back?

Jun: I thought Suigintou was dead? *Confused*

Suiseiseki: What's with that confused look desu?

Souseiseki: Didn't I explain it to you already?

Jun: OH! Oh yeah...!

***Suiseiseki and Souseiseki sigh***

Hina-Ichigo: It's Suigintou nano! Did you find Mr. Sparkly-san yet?

Suigintou: Mr... Mr. Sparkly what?

Kanaria: She means Tadase kashira.

Suigintou: Oh, I found it weird that Tadase was not at the Royal Garden or at home, so I went into Souseiseki's ex-master's dream.

Souseiseki: WHAT? What did you do to him?

Suiseiseki: Is that because you thought Tadase was there desu? You know, just because Tadase looks like Souseiseki, doesn't mean that he's a Rozen Maiden desu.

Suigintou: He's not a Rozen Maiden? But isn't his artificial spirit Kiseki? And isn't his power Holy... Holy something...?

Hina-Ichigo: IT'S HOLY CROWN NANO!

Suigintou: Holy Crown.

Suiseiseki: No, he's not a Rozen Maiden desu!

Souseiseki: So why did you go into my ex-master's dream?

Suigintou: Oh, I just wanted to find out if today was Saturday.

***All give her a super shocked look***

Jun: *Sigh*... Suigintou... it's Saturday.

Suigintou: I know *Smiles*

Hina-Ichigo: So Mr. Sparkly-san should be arriving soon! He did say he would come back on Saturday nano.

Tadase: *From inside the mirror* IT'S TIME FOR WORK! ROZEN MAIDENS' ETERNAL SERVANT, HOTORI TADASE, REPORTING FOR DUTY! *Comes in through mirror*

Jun and Suigintou: ...WTF...?

Jun: Since when did Tadase shout stuff like that?

Kanaria: Oh, we forced him to kashira.

Suigintou: Good job.

Hina-Ichigo: And whenever Mr. Sparkly-san gives Hina Ichigo Daifuku, he must do an extra special sparkle attack just for HINA! *Smiles creepily*

Souseiseki: I have finally stopped him from asking for my hat~! *Proud face*

Tadase: Actually Souseiseki-dono, it WOULD be nice if I could just-

Souseiseki: OMFG NO! AND IF YOU ASK AGAIN I WILL SHOVE A CRUMPET UP YOUR BUTT!

Suiseiseki: *Horrified look* W-what...?

Tadase: Yes, Souseiseki-dono... *solemn look*

Suiseiseki: Moving on... now, Tadase can also serve me tea in 3 SECONDS desu!

Hina-Ichigo: Speaking of which, what happened to that tea competition nano?

Jun: *trying to escape* ORRRR even worse, how about Shinku?

Kanaria: Oh! We totally forgot about her kashira.

Suigintou: What's wrong with Shinku?

Souseiseki: Gah... *explains again*

Suiseiseki: We could use Suigintou and Tadase to get her out desu!

Tadase: Me? Ok. Suigintou-sama, I will go with you to get Shinku-sama out of her suitcase!

Jun: ...Sama...?

Hina-Ichigo: HINA WILL GO TOO!

Suiseiseki: I will join you too, and I will DEFINITELY be of some help because of my awesome techniques.

***Everyone goes to Shinku's suitcase***

Suigintou: Shinku... Hn hn hn... I, Suigintou, will... BEAT YOU IN THE ALICE GAME!

***Shinku opens the suitcase a little bit***

Shinku: Wow, what a nightmare, was I sleeping? Well then, back to bed I guess. *Goes to sleep*

Jun: Nooo! It didn't work! Let me try now. We need a GENTLE TOUCH.

Suiseiseki: That sounds like Tadase's cue desu.

Tadase: That's me!

Kanaria: Shut up kashira, Tada-Tada.

***Tadase shuts up***

Jun: *Kneels beside suitcase* Shinku... Shinku...

***Shinku opens her eyes***

Jun: Wake up, Shinku!

Shinku: Go away Jun... *Goes back to sleep*

Jun: It... it didn't work...

Tadase: LET ME TRY! *Skips like a girl to Shinku's suitcase* SHINKU-SAMA, YOUR TEA IS READY AND KUN-KUN IS ON!

Shinku: *Wakes up* Oh! I must go before Kun-Kun ends and my tea becomes cold! *Runs off*

Jun: *Impressed* Wow...

Kanaria: Cool kashira, Tada-Tada!

Hina-Ichigo: You woke Shinku, nano!

Suigintou: TADASE, I THANK YOU FOR WAKING SHINKU, BUT I NEED TO TALK TO YOU! COME HERE NOW! *Walks off*

Tadase: OKAY, SUIGINTOU-SAMA! *Follows*

_**/In the Living Room/**_

Shinku: I am very sorry everyone, I should not have taken Meimei or Suigintou's Rosa Mystica.

Kanaria: But WHY kashira?

Souseiseki: Maybe Shinku just wanted to be Alice. BOKU WA ALICE, okay?

Suiseiseki: Souseiseki, we already discussed this desu.

Hina-Ichigo: We ALL want to be Alice nano!

Kanaria: Yeah kashira, think about US kashira!

Souseiseki: ...Fine...

Hina-Ichigo: Hina thinks we should forgive Shinku nano!

Kanaria: Yeah kashira, any one of us would have done that too kashira!

Suiseiseki: Desu...

Souseiseki: Yep.

Jun: Don't I get a say in this?

***Jun gets 5 glares from the dolls***

Jun: Okay, okay, I'll shut up.

Shinku: Once again, I apologise, everyone.

Suiseiseki: All is forgiven desu. Now that THAT'S over, let's have dinner desu. NORI!

Nori: *From the kitchen* There's Hanamaru Hamburger today!

Kanaria and Hina-Ichigo: HANAMARU HAMBURGER! (Hina-Ichigo: Nano!)

_**/Naruto Dimension/**_

Sakura: Sasuke-kun, why did that cute little girl call you a Tsundere just now?

Naruto: Yeah. *Snicker* Maybe...

Sasuke: SHUT UP! SHE WAS LYING!

Sakura: Sasuke-kun! Such a cute little girl will NOT lie!

Sasuke: Yeah right!

***Suiseiseki, being the busy-body that she is, hops into the Naruto Dimension to eavesdrop***

Suiseiseki: *Spots ramen* Ramen! *Shine in eyes* If they knew I ate ramen for dinner instead of Hanamaru Hamburger, they will be SO envious of me desu! Heh desu!

Naruto: Who said that? Show yourself, dattebayo!

Suiseiseki: *Walks in*I said that, desu. I have come to get ramen desu! Desu desu!

Sakura: Aww, it's another little girl. How cute!

Suiseiseki: *Sees Sasuke* Oh desu? The tsundere ninja is here too desu?

Naruto: Tsundere ninja? Sasuke? *Bursts out laughing* SO THE OTHER CHIBI JUST NOW WAS RIGHT! Sasuke... is a TSUNDERE? AHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!

Sakura: No... Sasuke-kun, it can't be! *Bursts into tears*

Sasuke: No! I am NOT a tsundere!

Suiseiseki: Don't lie desu! I have proof desu! *Takes out a '?' necklace*

Sasuke: *Realisation* Where did you get that?

Suiseiseki: I stole it from that yellow-haired freaky girl, desu! Now, what was it again desu? Ah, I know desu!

Sasuke: No! No! Not that!

Suiseiseki: DO ALL YA'LL GOTTA DO! DESUUU! *Throws '?' necklace at Sasuke*

Sasuke: Noooo! *In dress again*

Suiseiseki: See desu? I told you desu! He's a tsundere desu!

Naruto: AHAAAHAHAHA! *Runs to tell everyone*

Sakura: Ewww, Sasuke-kun! You're freaking gross! *Slaps Sasuke*

Sasuke: It's... It's a... genjutsu!

Suiseiseki: NO IT'S NOT DESU! WHAT'S A GENJUTSU ANYWAY DESU?

Sakura: Sasuke, cute little girls like her do NOT lie.

Sasuke: Gah! What in the world do I do? *Effect of the '?' necklace starts to take over and Sasuke flies outside* TSUNDERE POWER! *Shoots pink stuff at random people* Ahahaha!

Residents of Konoha: WTF? Is that Sasuke?

Naruto: *Runs over* HEY! Look what I found in Sasuke's house! *Waves pink dresses over his head* He is a TSUNDERE!

Sasuke: Hmm... I shall turn Konoha into... a TSUNDERE VILLAGE! Tsun-Tsun powers, activate! TSUN-TSUNNN *Shoots more pink stuff*!

_**/Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Dimension/**_

Tsuna: I CAN'T SHAKE OFF THE FEELING THAT SOMEONE'S CALLING ME!

_**/Rozen Maiden Dimension/**_

Souseiseki: Where did Suiseiseki run off to?

Kanaria: Don't know kashira, but she'll come back eventually kashira.

Hina-Ichigo: Hina will go look for her nano!

Shinku: Sure, sure, go ahead. We will be right here waiting for your return. *Sips tea*

Hina-Ichigo: BYE NANO! *Goes into N-field mirror*

_**/Naruto Dimension/**_

***Konoha has been transformed into the horrible, treacherous Tsundere Village!***

Naruto: It's so... DISGUSTING! Ughhh!

Sasuke: Hahaha... Welcome to MY Tsundere World! Oops, not yet. Well then, welcome to MY TSUNDERE VILLAGE! I am your leader, Uchiha Sasuke!

Hokage: Who's trying to steal my position?

Sasuke: ME! Ahahahahahaha!

Hokage: Sasuke? WTF are you WEARING? And what did you do to my village?

Sasuke: I have transformed it into the all-awesome Tsundere Village!

***Hina-Ichigo jumps out of a puddle of PINK water***

Hina-Ichigo: *Looks around* Huh? Looks like Hina accidentally went into her own N-field. Whoopsie nano! *Spots Suiseiseki* SUISEISEKI NANO! What are you doing in Hina's N-field?

Suiseiseki: Huh? Oh, chibi chibi, you're here too desu! *Explains*

Hina-Ichigo: Oh, then we just have to change him ba-

Residents of Konoha: YOU CAN CHANGE HIM BACK? DO IT!

Hina-Ichigo: Okay, okay nano! You meanies don't have to rush me nano...

***Hina-Ichigo fumbles in her pocket for a while and pulls out...***

_/End of Chapter 6... Now wasn't that random?/_

_**/My Emo Corner =w=/**_

_Wow, this IS the longest chapter! I'm planning on speeding things up a bit so that we can hurry and get to the Fairy Tail cameos (I LOVE THEM). Good news is that Element4Rain, Randomnessssssss, Happy-san (Grover's new nickname) and I have just finished writing yet another notebook full of A Super Random Story, so this will ensure that the legacy of A Super Random Story is continued! Thank you for reading Chapter 6 of A Super Random Story, The Tsundere Village._

**Disclaimer**: Characters in this fan-fiction so far belong to Peach Pit, Amano Akira and Kishimoto Masashi, NOT ME!

_**In the Next Chapter...**_

_The revealing of a stolen good!_

_An attempt to free the people of Konoha from Sasuke the Tsundere_

_A discovery_

_A shocking revelation about Souseiseki!_

_Tsuna goes crazy_

_The embryo catcher!_

**_Look out for the next one, __Chapter Seven: The Embryo Catcher. _**

Written by RosarioLenFan02, Element4Rain, Randomnesssssssss and Happy-san.


	7. The Embryo Catcher

_**/My Emo Corner =w=/**_

_Sorry for the wait! It's just that I've been working on a storyline for a new FanFiction Element4Rain and I thought of. It's about Fairy Tail's Spirit World. So I'm SORRY this took so long. FINALLY Erza and Juvia will make their appearance in this chapter. Couldn't wait! Okay then__, I think I'm gonna stop doing re-caps now… because I really feel that it's a waste of time, so if you don't remember what happened, you'll just have to read the previous chapter again! Right, on to the story then!_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please read and review desu! =w=**_

_**/And Hina-Ichigo pulls out… THE HUMPTY LOCK?/**_

Suiseiseki: Ooh desu! Did you steal it desu?

Hina-Ichigo: Yeah nano! It was all pretty and sparkly nano! *Clips locket onto

dress*

Suiseiseki: Huh? You sure you know what you're doing desu?

Hina-Ichigo: Of course Hina knows nano! My heart: Unlock nano!

***Silence***

Residents of Konoha: Wha…?

Suiseiseki: YOU STUPID CHIBI CHIBI DESU! DON'T SAY 'NANO' DESU!

Hina-Ichigo: Oh. Okay nano! My heart: Unlock! *Transforms with Berrybell and is now in the exact same dress as Sasuke* YAY NANO! Negative heart: LOCK ON n- *Trying to stop herself from saying 'nano' *

***Silence… again***

Suiseiseki: BAKA CHIBI CHIBI DESU! DON'T SAY ANYTHING ELSE! Not even 'n-' desuuu!

Hina-Ichigo: Hina thinks she forgot something nano.

Suiseiseki: Oh yeah desu. But I don't remember…

***Kanaria comes out from a random puddle of water***

Kanaria: It's "Negative heart: Lock On! Open Heart!" okay?

Suiseiseki: Oh yeah desu! You're a genius desu!

Kanaria: Oh course I am kashira! I am Kanaria, the 2nd and the smartest Rozen

Maiden doll kashira!

Suiseiseki: Nuh-uh desu, I am smarter than you desu!

Kanaria: WHAT DID YOU-?

Residents of Konoha: Just turn Sasuke back!

Hina-Ichigo: Hina's tired, nano… *Un-transforms*

Residents of Konoha: No! Transform Sasuke back!

Hina-Ichigo: But Hina's tireddddd! *Pouts… then stares at Suiseiseki*

Suiseiseki: No! Why me desu?

Hina-Ichigo: But Hina is soooooooo tired nano!

Suiseiseki: *Mutters something under her breath* FINE! Give it here desu…

*Snatches locket and clips it onto her dress* My heart: Unlock! *Transforms with Sui Dream* Ehehe~ I look awesome desu!

Hina-Ichigo: So you do like those kind of dresses nano… Hina knew it!

Suiseiseki: *Scoffs* Well, it's basically a pink version of my dress desu! *Faces Sasuke* Ehehehehehehehhehehehe… FACE SUISEISEKI'S WRATH DESUUU!

Hina-Ichigo: Don't experiment your powers nano!

Kanaria: Just turn him back kashira!

Suiseiseki: FINE! *Does hand thingy* Negative heart: LOCK ON! OPEN HEARTTT!

Sasuke: Ehh? *Back to normal*

***Suiseiseki goes back to normal as well***

Kanaria: KANA WANTS TO TRY KASHIRA! *Throws a '?' necklace at Sasuke* DO ALL YA'LL WANNA DO!

Sasuke: Wai- *Transforms*' TSUNDERE DREAM!

Suiseiseki: And where did you get THAT desu?

Kanaria: Not important, kashira. *Clips Humpty lock onto dress* My heart: UNLOCK! *Transforms with Pizzicato* So fun kashira! Negative heart: LOCK ON! Open heartttttttt!

***Both Kanaria and Sasuke back to normal***

Hina-Ichigo: What was that for nano?

Kanaria: Fun, I guess. *Shrugs*

Suiseiseki: AWESOME desu!

_**/Shugo Chara Dimension, Lulu's house/**_

Lulu: Nana, I think I lost a few necklaces!

Nana: You sure? *Flies over* DAMN! YA'LL RIGHT!

Lulu: Where did they go? Nana, we have to search!

***Amu bursts into the room***

Amu: WHERE'S MY HUMPTY LOCK? DID YOU TAKE IT, LULU?

Ran: 'Fess up, blondie!

Lulu: Hey! I can't find some of my necklaces too, okay?

Miki: Those annoying dolls must have taken them then…

Lulu and Amu: WHAT?

Lulu: Perhaps they needed to change back the Tsundere ninja! *Laughs*

Amu: *Giggles* Tsun-Tsun!

_**/Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Dimension/**_

Tsuna: *sneezes* WHO THE HELL IS CALLING ME? *Starts to cry dramatically* What did I do to deserve this…?

Juvia (EH?): At times like these we need the dramatic sad rain. Juvia will help with that. Shin shin toh (drip drip drop)…

Tsuna: *Pauses* What? *Confused*

***Rain starts to fall***

**/Naruto Dimension/**

Residents of Konoha: Sasuke is changed back… but the village is still Tsundere!

Suiseiseki: I thought that once Sasuke un-changed, the Tsundere stuff would disappear desu!

Kanaria: That's supposed to be the case kashira, but-

Amu: *Randomly bursts in* It just means, that the victim is so determined, the decorations and attacks are still effective!

Ran: There's the Humpty Lock, Amu!

Miki: I told you, the stupid dolls took it!

Su: How cruel, desu!

Suiseiseki: HEY DESU! WHO SAID THAT DESU?

***Su hides behind Amu***

Suiseiseki: Hmph, whatever desu. I'll overlook it this time desu.

Hina-Ichigo: Yeah, Hina took it to un-transform the Tsundere nano! It's not our fault nano! It's that blondie's fault for throwing the weird necklace at him in the first place!

Sasuke: I am not a FREAKING TSUNDERE!

Suiseiseki: Hmph, of course you're not a 'freaking Tsundere' desu. You're just a Tsundere.

Sasuke: I AM NOT A TSUNDERE OR A FREAKING TSUNDERE!

Hina-Ichigo: You are, nano! And stop screaming, it's scary nano!

Sasuke: I'M NOT. A. TSUNDEREEE!

Amu: Aha… actually, you kinda ARE.

Lulu: Yeah. My necklaces do not lie.

Sasuke: SAY WHAT?

Suiseiseki: You heard us, desu.

Residents of Konoha: Hello? What about the village?

Suiseiseki: SHUT UP, YOU IMBECILES! *Goes into evil mode*

Residents of Konoha: Sorry! We're so sorry, please don't kill us, weird chibi doll-sama! *Bows*

Suiseiseki: IT'S SUISEISEKI-SAMA, DESU!

Hina-Ichigo: Suiseiseki! Stop it nano!

Kanaria: … I'll get Shinku… *sighs*… *Leaves through the same puddle of water as earlier on*

Amu: Why can you DOLLS do that and we humans can't?

Suiseiseki: Because of this desu. *Points to Sui Dream* Our artificial spirits desu. *Wraps Amu in vines* Never underestimate us dolls, desu.

Hina-Ichigo: Suiseiseki! Don't kill people nano! Let that weird girl go nano!

Amu: HEY! I have a NAME, it's Hinamori Amu!

Hina-Ichigo: Whatever nano! Hey, where's Suiseiseki nano? *Looks around*

Amu: Hey! Who's gonna help me?

Hina-Ichigo: … Bye nano! *Leaves*

Amu: Hey! Ugh, you, tsundere ninja over there, yeah you, help me!

Sasuke: I'm NOT a tsundere… help yourself!

Miki: Help Amu-chan NOW.

Sasuke: Sorry, I don't take orders from little FAIRIES.

***Shinku bursts in, with Kanaria behind her and Tadase following out of pure curiousity***

Tadase: AMU-CHAN! *sparkle*

Shinku: Shut up, Tadase.

Kanaria: *studies situation* Suiseiseki? I think so, kashira.

Amu: Just shut up, you freaks, and get me OUTTA HERE!

Tadase: Okay, Amu-chan, stay calm.

Hina-Ichigo: Hihi nano! *Does bimbotic pose*

***Awkward silence***

Shinku: Holie, call Souseiseki here.

***Holie flies through puddle of water***

_**/5 long minutes later…/**_

Souseiseki: Now what is the big problem that I have to solve?

Shinku: There. *Points to Amu*

Souseiseki: Oh yeah. Totally predictable of my sister, I guess.

Amu: Stop freaking talking and get me OUTTA HERE!

Souseiseki: Lenpika!

Lenpika: *Soft muttering* Are we going to kill the gay dude now?

Tadase: That's me! *Does bimbotic pose just like Hina-Ichigo's)

***REALLY awkward silence***

Lenpika: Oh… kay…

***Souseiseki slices Amu out of Suiseiseki's vines***

Amu: You people are really slow.

Hina-Ichigo: Can we get out of here?

Residents of Konoha: WHAT ABOUT OUR VILLAGE?

Kanaria: How are we supposed to change it back, kashira?

Hina-Ichigo: Dunno. Bye nano! *Leaves*

Souseiseki: WHAT THE HECK? Change it back, Shinku.

Shinku: Me? You're the one saying "BOKU WA ALICE" all the time! YOU change it back!

Kanaria: Yeah, kashira!

Tadase: Amu-chan! Call Lulu! She must know about the '?' necklaces and what we can do to reverse the effects!

Amu: Fine! *Dials* LULU!

Lulu: What? Is that you, Amu? Do you know where my necklaces are?

Amu: The dolls took it.

Lulu: WHAT? Stupid dolls.

Amu: Let me ask you a question… *Asks*

Lulu: OH that? Well… *blah blah blah*

Amu: Thanks Lulu, bye! *Hangs up*

Tadase: So, what is the formula?

Amu: Well, the only way is to kill him…

Shinku: That's not a good idea…

Residents of Konoha: KILL HIM! If that's the only way…

Sasuke: WHAAT?

Suiseiseki: *Comes out of nowhere* KILL HIM DESU! It's his fault for being a Tsundere in the first place!

Kanaria: Suiseiseki, you were listening in on us kashira?

Suiseiseki: *Grins* Yeah desu!

Souseiseki: *Sigh* Suiseiseki…

Sasuke: OK! Enough with the reunion! Are you seriously going to kill me?

Residents of Konoha: YES! KILL THE GAY!

Tadase: You mean ME? *Sparkle attack*

Suiseiseki: Shut up desu! We mean the Tsundere ninja desuyo!

Sasuke: HEY!

Shinku: I am very sorry, but we have no choice…

Sasuke: …You… serious…? *Sweating*

Souseiseki: Lenpika! *Holds up shears*

Suiseiseki: Sui Dream!

Kanaria: Pizzicato! *Holds violin in place*

***Hina-Ichigo comes onto the scene!***

Hina-Ichigo: BERRYBELL!

Shinku: Hina-Ichigo! Where did you go?

Hina-Ichigo: I went to visit Tomoe.

Shinku: Oh.

Sasuke: AHHH! *Getting chased by Suiseiseki and Souseiseki*

Suiseiseki: DIE DESU! HYAAAAAA!

Souseiseki: Finally! Another gay to kill!

Sasuke: Say that to yourself! You're a guy yet you sound like a girl!

Suiseiseki: Souseiseki IS a girl desu, you gay Tsundere ninja!

Souseiseki: *Corners him* You'd better believe her or I'll make your death slow and painful.

Sasuke: SAVE ME!

Tadase: Oh. OK! ^^ *Charges towards Souseiseki with his scepter*

Kanaria: Tadase kashira, you're such an idiot! We are trying to KILL him kashira!

Tadase: Oh… *Stops running* Well in that case… My heart: Unlock!

Kiseki: Oh, so NOW you acknowledge my presence! Whatever!

Tadase: PLANTIMUM ROYALE!

Hina-Ichigo: Ooh… Mr. Sparkly-san did it again!

Suiseiseki: It's… so…

Souseiseki: …GAY…

Suiseiseki: …Desu…

Shinku: Suiseiseki! Souseiseki!

Kanaria: It's the over-powering gayness kashira!

Residents of Konoha: This is worse than Sasuke… *faint*

Sasuke: Thank you for saving me…

Tadase: *Tries to act cool* The name's Hotori.

Sasuke: I think I'll call you Tadase just like everyone else.

Shinku: No, I call him manservant.

Souseiseki: Shinku! I think that is very rude!

Kanaria: I thought you collapsed kashira! Anyway, YOU call him "Sparkle Boy", do you not, kashira?

Souseiseki: …Uh… that's because I… I… I was… ON DRUGS!

Suiseiseki: *SCREAMS* DRUGS DESU?

Shinku: A Rozen Maiden cannot be on drugs! Wait, Suiseiseki, you woke up!

Suiseiseki: Yeah I did desu. Carrying on… SOUSEISEKI! HOW CAN YOU BE ON DRUGS!

Souseiseki: But… I am!

Hina-Ichigo: NOOOOOOOOOO! Souseiseki must just say "No" nano! JUST SAY NO!

Suiseiseki: What are you talking about desu, chibi?

Hina-Ichigo: You see, Hina went to a place called Sing…Sing… Singa… SHINKU!

Shinku: I think she means Singapore.

Kanaria: Oh, I went there once when I was searching for you guys kashira! It's an awesome place.

Hina-Ichigo: Yes nano! Hina went to SHIN-KA-PO-REE! And, and, Hina went to a school!

Shinku: A school!

Hina-Ichigo: Yes! And there was a dragon nano!

Suiseiseki: A dragon desu?

Hina-Ichigo: YES! And it was all PIKA-PIKA-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-WHOOSH!

Everyone: Uh… what?

Suiseiseki: What are you rambling about desu?

Hina-Ichigo: A-Anyway… JUST SAY NO NANO!

Tadase: Just say no?

Souseiseki: Just say no… to NOT taking drugs?

Shinku: *Slaps* NO! Just say no to drugs, you imbecile!

Souseiseki: Eh?

Suiseiseki: Yes Souseiseki desu! No drugs desu!

Sasuke: *Mutters* This ought to be fun… *Throws '?' necklace* DO ALL YOU WANNA DO!

Suiseiseki: Where did you get that desu?

Shinku: In this amazing development, what will happen next?

Kanaria: Who are you talking to kashira? We have more important things to worry about, the tsun-tsun is bringing Souseiseki to his side kashira!

_**/Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Dimension/**_

Tsuna: SERIOUSLY!

Gokudera: What is it, Juudaime?

Juvia: Shin shin toh (Drip drip drop)…

Gokudera: Uh… who's that creepy woman?

Juvia: *Snaps out of emo-ness* JUVIA IS NOT CREEPY!

***Erza enters***

Erza: Juvia, I found you!

Juvia: Erza-san?

Erza: We're all having a cake party right now. WE HAVE ICHIGO CAKE THERE! ICHIGO! CAKE!

Juvia: Oh. Where is the party?

Erza: Lucy's place.

Juvia: Lucy… my love rival… THIS IS THE PERFECT CHANCE TO STRIKE FROM THE INSIDE!

Erza: How motivated!

Tsuna and Gokudera: Wha…?

_**/Naruto Dimension/**_

Souseiseki: *'?' transformation* Drug dream!

Suiseiseki: Souseiseki desu! Don't desu! I must save you desu!

Hina-Ichigo: I'm scared nano…

Tadase: Souseiseki-dono!

Hina-Ichigo: Souseiseki, you should have said NO nano!

Souseiseki: *Flies up* Drug-shooter! Target: LOCK ON! Drug rain!

Shinku: What is this madness?

Sasuke: *Transforms into Tsundere Dream of his own free will* Come, brethren, let us go and destroy this miserable village! TSUNDERE DREAM!

Souseiseki: Drug dream!

Kanaria: What a fearsome combination! Souseiseki AND the tsun-tsun!

_**/Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Dimension/**_

Tsuna: I MUST BE HALLUCINATING!

Erza: Oh, why don't you come over to Lucy's place with us and have some ichigo cake? That'll cure your mental problem.

Tsuna: I DON'T HAVE A MENTAL PROBLEM! I JUST KEEP HEARING SOMEONE CALLING ME!

Juvia: Tsk tsk, his mental problem is rather serious.

Erza: But there's nothing some ichigo cake can't cure!

_**/Naruto Dimension/**_

Souseiseki: Drug shooter! Upgrade: AUTOMATIC DRUG GUN! Activate! Power level: 3000! Target: LOCK ON! Drug rain, version 1227!

Sasuke: Pink power!

Shinku: Uh… I think the best way to stop this is to go back to Jun's house and drink some tea.

Tadase: Yeah…

Amu: Tadase and I should really be getting back to the Royal Garden…

Tadase: Right. Let's go… Shinku-sama, could you please open the N-field for us?

Shinku: Just this once. *Opens N-field*

_*****_**Tadase and Amu walk through N-field***

Suiseiseki: WAIT A MINUTE DESU!

Hina-Ichigo: What is it nano~?

Suiseiseki: WE STILL HAVE TO SAVE SOUSEISEKI DESU!

Kanaria: I think we really should go back, kashira.

Shinku: Exactly. Kun-Kun is coming on soon, in 2 minutes, to be exact.

Suiseiseki: KUN-KUN? Let's go!

***All dolls go through N-field***

***And they end up… In the Shugo Chara dimension?/**

_**/Shugo Chara Dimension/**_

Amu: And the population of X-Eggs currently are…

Hina-Ichigo: EVERYONE! Hihi nano!

Shinku: Why are we here? We should be back at Jun's house drinking tea and watching Kun-Kun right now!

Suiseiseki: At this rate, we're going to miss the show desu! NOOOOO!

Rima: Why you stupid dolls! Why are you here?

Hina-Ichigo: Dunno nano~.

Kanaria: We walked through the mirror and ended up here kashira.

Suiseiseki: Yeah desu!

Hina-Ichigo: We were supposed to go home nano.

Temari: WHAT KIND OF STUPID EXCUSE IS THAT? *Chases*

Shinku: Children… *Sitting on chair, sipping tea*

Kanaria, Suiseiseki and Hina-Ichigo: NOO! *Running away desperately*

Nagihiko: Wow, Shinku-san, you are so refined!

Rima: AHEM. Why are you complimenting HER?

Nagihiko: Yeah you're pretty okay too.

Rima: At least I'm TALLER than her!

Nagihiko: True…

Shinku: Well, we're DOLLS, we can't help being short!

Rima: Fine…

Kanaria: Stop chasing us, Tema-Tema!

Hina-Ichigo: Waaaaaaaahhhhhhh! She's scary nano!

Tadase: *Carrying on with meeting* Easter is thinking of producing more X-Eggs by creating a new machine known as the Embryo Catcher 5000. As you know, we have been testing our own version, the Embryo Catcher Prototype Ver. GUARDIANS for the past week.

Rima: And how does our Embryo Catcher help us to catch X-Eggs when it is designed to produce them?

Tadase: Um… I guess we can learn the mechanics of this machine and try and stop it?

Hina-Ichigo: Everyone! Hihi again nano! Temari chased us outside and I found this nano!

Kanaria: We don't know what it is kashira. *Sitting on the Embryo Catcher Prototype Ver: GUARDIANS and shaking her legs back and forth*

Tadase: It's the Embryo Catcher Prototype Ver: GUARDIANS!

***Random gasps***

Kanaria: *Gets off* Woah.

Suiseiseki: What's it for, desu?

Kanaria: It's for catching embryos, I guess kashira.

Hina-Ichigo: What's an embryo nano?

Rima: An embryo is this thing in an egg… kashira? Just break open an egg and you can find it!

Hina-Ichigo: Yeah nano!

Suiseiseki: So this HUGE machine… is used to break eggs desu?

Shinku: Wow… Let's try it out. *Hands an egg over to Kanaria*

***Kanaria puts egg into machine and pushes a big red button***

Machine: KATTA POW BOOM SSSSSSSSSSS

Kanaria: It's broken kashira…

Shinku: Oh, that's noisy.

Tadase: WHAT DID YOU DO?  
>Shinku: How dare you speak to your master that way?<p>

Tadase: I'm very sorry, Shinku-sama…

Shinku: Anyway, we just pressed this big red button. *Points to big red button and sees the wordings underneath: "Self-destruct button"

Suiseiseki: Oh, well whoopsie desu.

Kanaria: Well, it self-destructed kashira.

Shinku: Sad.

Tadase: Erm, can I ask… what about Souseiseki-dono? It seems like you have forgotten about her.

Suiseiseki: *Gasp* We left her there with the tsundere! And with DRUGS, too desu!

Kanaria: Oh no kashira!

Shinku: *Already going through N-field mirror* Let us go.

Hina-Ichigo: Let's go nano!

***All run through mirror***

_/End of Chapter 7… Now wasn't that random?/_

_**/My Emo Corner =w=/**_

_Yay! Erza and Juvia appeared in this chapter! We decided to make Erza obsessed with strawberry cake because __I recalled the time where Erza practically killed Elfman over crushing her strawberry cake in one of the episodes. Oh, and about the drugs thing? It so happened that our school had a talkshow about drugs that day and there was some random dragon involved (I looked at Element4Rain during the show and said "Igneel?") so we decided to incorporate that into the story for fun. I like this chapter a lot… Well then, till the next chapter!_

**Disclaimer: **Characters in this fan-fiction so far belong to Amano Akira, Peach Pit and Kishimoto Masashi, NOT ME!

_**Look out for the next one, Chapter 8: Wagno.**_

Written by RosarioLenFan02, Element4Rain, Randomnesssssssss and Happy-san!


	8. Wagno

**/My Emo Corner =w=/**

_I AM SO SORRY I WENT ON A HIATUS! I just got so busy, because my exams are near and I had no time AT ALL to type out FanFiction. Element4Rain and I are currently starting a new fan-fiction which hasn't been named yet. It's about Lucy, Erza, Juvia and e.t.c infiltrating the spirit world. Includes exclusives of the spirits' houses! So enjoy this latest chapter of A Super Random Story, I hope it makes your day all the more random! P.S: It's amazingly fun to come up with random names for Souseiseki's drug-dream powers XD_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please read and review desu =w=!**_

_**/The dolls go back to save Souseiseki in the Naruto Dimension!/**_

Souseiseki: Drug gun! Version ALICE! Activate! Noise at 30%... slowly rising... 70%, 90%...100 PERCENT! Target synchronisation at full power!

Sasuke: Pink Power!

Shinku: *Comes out of random puddle* Souseiseki, stop this now.

Souseiseki: Never! To become Alice, this is something I MUST do!

Suiseiseki: *Comes out of random puddle* NO desu! *Runs up to Suiseiseki*

Souseiseki: Stay away, Suiseiseki!

Suiseiseki: Why desu?

Shinku: Calm down, Suiseiseki. It's the effect of the '?' necklace. Maybe it's just because she was thinking of drugs when the necklace was thrown at her...?

Lulu: *comes out of nowhere* My necklaces don't just make the person transform into something they're THINKING of. Obviously the life-long dream of that Souseiseki of yours must be drugs.

Nana: Damn ya'll!

Suiseiseki: Shut up desu! Anyway, her life-long dream is to be Alice desu! Just shut up and change her back desu!

Lulu: No.

Suiseiseki: *Gasp* HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME DESU?

Shinku: Leave her, Suiseiseki. Hina-Ichigo can do it.

Hina-Ichigo: Yeah nano! *Takes out locket*

Lulu: *Dramatic gasp* You stole from Amu!

Hina-Ichigo: *Shrugs* Whatever nano. My Heart: UNLOCK! *Transforms*

Kanaria: Where did your 'nano' go?

Hina-Ichigo: *In confusion* Unyuu?

Suiseiseki: Just change Souseiseki BACK desu!

Hina-Ichigo: Okay! Negative Heart: Lock ON! OPEN HEARTTTTT!

***Sasuke and Souseiseki turn back to normal :D***

Suiseiseki: Souseiseki desu!

Souseiseki: What happened? Why is the village all pink and frilly and covered with weird white powder *sniffs the white powder*

Shinku: I advise you not to do that.

Suiseiseki: Souseiseki! You love drugs THAT much that the effects are still active desu?

Residents of Konoha: OH COME ON! This is going to take SO long to clean up!

Suiseiseki: SHUT UP DESU! Stop being so self-centred! WE Rozen Maidens are the true victims of this desu!

Hina-Ichigo: Yeah nano!

Kanaria: Hmph! YOU all can fix this mess yourselves kashira, WE QUIT!

Residents of Konoha: YOU CAN'T JUST DO THAT!

Suiseiseki: Just watch us desu!

***All dolls + Tadase jump into the N-Field***

Tadase: *trying to keep up* Um... So what happens to the tsun-tsun now?

Suiseiseki: WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE DESU?

_**/Katekyo Hitman Beborn! Dimension/**_

Tsuna: ARGHH! Stop talking about me!

Yamamoto: Hey, Tsuna! Gokudera is going o introduce me a new kind of dynamite! Wanna come with?

Gokudera: (in "evil plan in action" voice) YA-MA-MO-TOOOOO, where are youuu? The dynamite is WAITING.

Yamamoto: Oh, gotta go!

Tsuna: NOOO Yamamoto-san, DON'T GO!

_**/Rozen Maiden Dimension/**_

Jun: Where are those stupid dolls? Not that I CARE, I mean. I... I just don't wanna be responsible for their actions!

Nori: My, my, Jun-kun. You're actually willing to come out and search for them with me?

_*****_**Dolls come out of mirror***

Suiseiseki: Looks like the chibi human's not such hikkimori **(A/N: Go Google it) **after all desu!

Kanaria: What's a hikkimori kashira?

Suiseiseki: Go Google it desu! **(A/N: Vocaloid reference woot woot!)**

Hina-Ichigo: Oh! I know what that is! I saw it on Mushi Mushi Q! It comes out of a hole and dies after seven days!

Kanaria: *Gasp* Jun's going to die kashira?

Jun: No, you idiots! That's the larva of a cicada! Didn't I say that before? Wait... YOU'RE BACK?

Nori: Jun-kun was so worried!

Hina-Ichigo: Really nano?

***Shinku and Suiseiseki smirk ***

Jun: No! Shut up!

Souseiseki: I thank you for your concern, Jun-kun.

Jun: Ah, whatever. *Goes upstairs*

Shinku: Nori, get me some tea.

Suiseiseki: Me too desu!

Nori: Okay! Anyone else?

Souseiseki: Me too, thank you.

Hina-Ichigo: Hina wants ichigo daifuku!

Kanaria: Ooh! Can I have some too?

Tadase: I'll get the daifuku!

Hina-Ichigo: Yay nano! I mean WAGNO!

Shinku: Huh? What are you talking about now?

Jun: *Walks downstairs* Who the heck downloaded "Sims 3" on my computer?

Hina-Ichigo: Hina did nano! And when they were happy, they yelled "WAGNO"!

Suiseiseki: What is this "Sims 3" desu?

Kanaria: Show us kashira!

Jun: Hold on! First off, where did you even GET the game and how did YOU install it?

Hina-Ichigo: Tomoe helped me nano!

Jun: I figured...

Shinku: Show us this "Sims 3" NOW!

Kanaria: I want to see it!

***Everybody goes upstairs***

_**/An hour later.../**_

Suiseiseki: Ehehehe... I drowned Jun desu!

Shinku: Hey! Hina wanted to set him on fire!

Jun: HOW DID YOU GUYS EVEN CREATE ME?

Shinku: Of course, YOU wouldn't understand the SIMPLE PROCEDURE of creating a Sim.

Souseiseki: What a minute! I wanted to cause a bug infection and make him fall fatally ill!

Shinku: Hmph, your ideas are all so messy. It is much more refined to lock him in a clean, white room and let him starve *sips tea*.

Kanaria: In someone ELSE'S house!

Hina-Ichigo: Let's start a party nano!

Random Sim: Woohoo! Wagno!

All dolls: WAGNO!

Jun: SHUT UP!

Kanaria: *Ignoring Jun* I MUST get Mii-chan to download this game, kashira!

Shinku: Hey, let's make OURSELVES!

Hina-Ichigo: Ooh! Hina wants to drown in the pool!

Souseiseki: I want to know what it feels like to be on fire!

Suiseiseki: LOCK ME UP! LOCK ME UP DESU!

Jun: *muttering under his breath* Gladly...

Shinku: What did you just say?

Jun: N-nothing!

_**/5 Minutes Later/**_

Random Sims: *Screaming for help* AH DU LABAH DU! FI KAI LABUMU!

Souseiseki: This is a rather fun game!

Hina-Ichigo: I don't know what these big words mean but they sound FANCY NANO!

Jun: All of you, SHUT UP!

Suiseiseki: YES! AHAHAHA! You there, burn desu! You there, drown desu! Yes! Look Shinku, that Sim is starving slowly to death desu!

Shinku: How intriguing. *Sips tea* Now let's create Tadase.

Hina-Ichigo: YAY! Mr. Sparkly-san!

Kanaria: I wanna create him kashira!

Shinku: Give him that frilly top. Reminds me of that tsundere ninja.

Souseiseki: I agree with Shinku-san.

Suiseiseki: Ehehhehehe!

Jun: Hey! Weren't you all LISTENING?

Kanaria: Not really, no.

Suiseiseki: Stop blabbering, you stupid chibi hikkimori!

Shinku: If you have so much time to screech like a girl, get me more tea.

Hina-Ichigo: More ichigo daifuku! Unyuu!

Kanaria: Me too! And an omelette too!

Tadase: *Comes into room and looks at computer* Hey! Who's that poor guy drowning and why is that one with the... SUPER SEXY TOP burning? AND WHY DOES HE LOOK LIKE ME?

Hina-Ichigo: I tried to stop them nano!

Suiseiseki: *Gasp* You traitor desu!

Shinku: Never mind that. Create the tsundere from earlier!

Souseiseki: WAGNO!

Sasuke: *Bursts in from nowhere* I heard my name!

Shinku: So you're name's tsundere?

Sasuke: Noo! Argh, forget it. *Leaves*

Jun: Why does everyone always come into MY house?

Tadase: Because it's FUN here! *Sparkle attack*

Hina-Ichigo: It smells like ICHIGOS!

_**/Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Dimension/**_

Tsuna: This. Is. Driving me. CRAZY.

Gokudera: I really REALLY think that it's Yamamoto who's tormenting you.

***Starts raining***

Gokudera: See! It's a sign!

***Juvia appears once again!***

Tsuna: It's that weird creepy lady again!

Juvia: Juvia is so sad! So sad indeed! Gray-sama went on a mission alone with LUCY!

Erza: I know what'll make you feel better... ICHIGO CAKE!

_**/Rozen Maiden Dimension/**_

Shinku: Please go away, you useless servant. You are ruining this regal environment!

Jun: HOW IS IT REGAL? It's like a freaking MADHOUSE in here!

Suiseiseki: Don't shout you chibi hikkimori, you are ruining the regal environment DESU!

Shinku: Thank you, Suiseiseki.

Suiseiseki: My pleasure desu!

Souseiseki: My sister is a kind person, you know.

Suiseiseki: Right? Of course, you are too desu, Souseiseki.

Jun: Enough of this twin sappy-crap!

Shinku: Jun, no vulgarities.

Hina-Ichigo: JUN SAID A BAD WORD!

Kanaria: Yes, he did kashira.

Hina-Ichigo: Bad Jun! *Starts slapping Jun*

Jun: OWW! Why are you slapping me? Go AWAYYYYY!

Hina-Ichigo: Eek! *Runs to Shinku*

Shinku: Hina-Ichigo, you let a mere servant get the better of you?

Hina-Ichigo: Urr...

Shinku: Not "urr", "yes"!

Hina-Ichigo: Urres...

Suiseiseki: You baka chibi desu!

Jun: NOW what happened to your "kind sister" huh, Souseiseki?

Souseiseki: My sister is VERY kind.

Hina-Ichigo: Unyuu? Then why did she call Hina a "baka chibi".

Suiseiseki: I was talking to...

Souseiseki: THAT SIM! *Points at computer screen*

Suiseiseki: Yeah, that Sim desu!

Jun: Hmm... not buying it.

Kanaria: Jun, get more tea, kashira.

Shinku: SHE CHANGED THE SUBJECT NANO!

Shinku: Hina-Ichigo, be quiet.

Suiseiseki: You baka chibi! Changing the subject means that we are moving on desu!

Hina-Ichigo: Oh nano...

Jun: Ah whatever, I'm out of here. *Leaves the room*

***Awkward silence***

Souseiseki: So... where were we?

Suiseiseki: Ah! We were creating the tsundere desu!

Shinku: Hm, so we were. Well, hurry up.

Hina-Ichigo: Hina wants to create it!

Kanaria: This is a job for the smartest of the Rozen maiden, Kanaria kashira!

Hina-Ichigo: NOO! HINA IS GOING TO CREATE HIM!

Suiseiseki: SHUT UP DESU!

Shinku: BOTH of you can create it.

Hina-Ichigo: Yay nano! *In a sing-song voice* Let's create the tsundere nano!

Sasuke: *Bursts in randomly again* If you're talking about ME, I am NOT a tsundere! *Looks at computer screen* HEY! Why does that dude in a dress look like me? AND WHY IS HE ON FIRE?

Suiseiseki: It's something your tsundere brain couldn't understand desu.

Shinku: Nice one, Suiseiseki.

Hina-Ichigo: NO MORE SHOUTING MR. TSUN-TSUN!

_**/ Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Dimension/**_

Tsuna: STOP CALLING ME!

Gokudera: 10th, just hear me out on this. I'm sure that Yamamoto did- WAIT. Why are these weirdos still here?

Juvia: Juvia is NOT a weirdo! Juvia is the rain woman, yes? Shin shin toh (Drip drip drop)...

Erza: Who wants some ichigo cake?

Juvia: Erza-san? I thought your team went on a mission?

Erza: No, Gray and Lucy went. Natsu stayed behind. Something about a fishing trip with Happy. I stayed behind as well. *In an excited whisper* The bakery is having a special sale on everything that has ichigos in it!

Juvia: *Gasp* Juvia cannot let her love rival get ahead of her! Juvia must come up with a plan to save her love life! Goodbye, Erza-san! *Leaves*

Gokuera: What... was that? And who are you? *Looks at Erza*

Erza: Take some of this simply _delicious _ichigo cake and I'll tell you!

Gokudera: Wha...?

_**/Rozen Maiden Dimension/**_

Sasuke: I am NOT a tsundere! And those cat ears were white! _WHITE! _**(A/N: Referring to a certain Naruto episode)**

Hina-Ichigo: LIES NANO!

Suiseiseki: For once, the chibi chibi is right desu! YOU LIAR DESU!

Shinku: According to Kun-Kun, his calculations show that the cat ears were pink.

Sasuke: WHITE!

Shinku: *Gets mad* KUN-KUN DOES NOT LIE!

Kanaria: Exactly kashira!

Sasuke: I'm leaving! *Goes back*

Suiseiseki: That coward desu! COME BACK YOU COWARD HIKKIMORI BAKA CHIBI CHIBI TSUNDERE NINJA!

Shinku: Wow, you just said all your current known insults in one sentence.

Suiseiseki: *Proud* Ahh well.

Souseiseki: I should go and find him...

Hina-Ichigo: Ah, Souseiseki nano, if the tsun-tsun tells you that it's okay to take drugs...

Souseiseki: Just say no?

Hina-Ichigo: Yeah NANO! *Waves hands in the air like she just don't care*

Kanaria: Tsun-tsun is getting away!

Souseiseki: Stop, you tsundere!

_**/Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Dimension/**_

Tsuna: Argh!

Erza: Would you like some cake to calm you down, weird short guy with strange pointy hair?

Gokudera: How dare you insult the 10th! And by the way, the CAKE IS A LIE!

Erza: IT. IS. NOTTTT! *All caps rage*

Gokudera: Crap!

_**/Rozen Maiden Dimension/**_

Amu: *Bursts into Jun's living room out of nowhere* Where is it?

Shinku: What are you talking about?

Amu: Don't lie! I know it's here! I know she took it!

Suiseiseki: Who are you talking about desu?

Amu: You know what I mean! The locket! MY locket!

Lulu: *Bursts in* Tadase sent us to take it back. You know the rules.

Amu: Tell us now or you will pay! *Transforms into Amulet Spade and closes in on the dolls holding her Colourful Canvas paintbrush*

Souseiseki: *Dramatic entrance* STOP! DON'T HURT MY SISTER!

Amu: Well then, maybe YOU can tell me where the locket is.

Souseiseki: Alright, just don't hurt Suiseiseki.

Lulu: Just tell us where the locket is and no harm will come to your sister.

Souseiseki: Oh, how can I say it? *Dramatic* How can I BEAR to tell you what happened?

Amu: What are you talking about, you doll?

Souseiseki: Well you see, Hina-Ichigo here broke it and she buried it somewhere.

Hina-Ichigo: *Doesn't get it* WHATEVER SOUSEISEKI JUST SAID NANO! *Waves her hands around in the air like she just don't care PART TWO*

Souseiseki: She buried it somewhere, I'm sure of it!

Lulu: Should we go and find it?

Amu: It's hot out there. Let's not and said we did.

Lulu: Alright, but let's take the chibi as a prisoner instead. *Grabs Hina* You're coming with US!

Hina-Ichigo: *Still doesn't understand* Okay nano!

Amu: And move it!

_/End of Chapter 8... Now wasn't that random?/_

_**/My Emo Corner =w=/**_

_Wow there are A LOT of references in this chapter. The ending part about Hina-Ichigo and the locket? Yeah... that was from a school play that we had just done recently. And a hikkimori is sort of like a loner I guess. The "Go Google it" thing is a Vocaloid reference. It's an awesome song where some guy (*cough* Gakupo *cough*) gets stabbed in the hand with a fork by an awesome person (*cough* Luka *cough*) who apparently hides lots of weird things in her bra. Well then, I have FINALLY breaked out of my hiatus mode and I'm back and better than ever! Though I not quite sure if I should be doing this since exams are only a few weeks away... ah well! Hope you guys enjoyed it!_

**Disclaimer: **Characters in this fan-fiction so far belong to Amano Akira, Peach Pit and Kishimoto Masashi, NOT US!

_**Look out for the next one: Germany and the Spelling Bee**_

Written by RosarioLenFan02, Element4Rain, Randomnesssssssssss and Happy-san!


	9. Germany and the Spelling Bee

_**/My Emo Corner =w=/**_

_Hey! RosarioLenFan02 is BACK. And I'm finally posting new chapters again! Hope you'll like them! I love the story from here onwards. My co-writers and I were on a roll. So, let's continue our streak of awesomeness, shall we! Oh, first off, I would like to tell you guys that I'll be posting a Vocaloid Fan-Fiction soon. It's called 'The Deformity'. A Dark Woods Circus kind of thing. Well, you know. So, get down to it and read away!_

**_Please read and review desu! =w=_**

**_/So Amu and Lulu leave with Hina-Ichigo in custody/_**

Suiseiseki: Souseiseki! I thought you went to find the tsundere desu!

Souseiseki: The tsundere is not as important as my sister!

Suiseiseki: *Teary eyed* Souseiseki... And you even framed the baka chibi chibi desu! I'm so proud to call you my sister desu! *Hugs Souseiseki*

Souseiseki: *Unlikely evil grin* She was noisy.

Shinku: Souseiseki! You lost us a good servant! But then again... the only thing she's good at is annoying Jun for us.

Kanaria: Yeah kashira!

Souseiseki: Okay, now, I REALLY have to go find the tsundere. *Leaves*

Suiseiseki: Soo... now what?

Kanaria: Let's go find Hina kashira!

Shinku: Hmm, I guess we should.

Suiseiseki: But she's a baka chibi chibi desuuu!

Shinku: Oh quiet, Suiseiseki.

**_/Royal Garden, Shugo Chara Dimension/_**

Hina-Ichigo: Oh! It's this place again nano!

Tadase: *Looks up from stamping papers* Oh, it's Ms. Obsession-With-Strawberries! Hi!

Rima: What brings you here, doll?

Hina-Ichigo: I dunno ^^! Hina was being good and...

Amu: This chibi chibi broke my locket and buried it!

Tadase: Oh no! That's terrible *Bimbotic-pout*

Hina-Ichigo: QUEST NANO!

Amu: That's a good idea.

Hina-Ichigo: Hina is so smart nano!

Rima: It was YOUR fault in the first place, stupid chibi.

Hina-Ichigo: NON! *Starts throwing teacups around*

Tadase: Okay, okay, it's NOT your fault. Calm down! ... Oh, I know! *Sparkle attack*

Hina-Ichigo: It smells like ichigos! *Glomps Tadase*

Amu: Hey! Get away from MY Tadagay! I-I-mean TadaSE.

Tadase: Amu-chan. Of all people, you should know that I am NOT gay!

Amu: I am SO sorry, Tadase-kun! *Sobs uncontrollably*

Hina-Ichigo: Hina doesn't think Mr. Sparkle-san is gay! Just all SPARKLY nano! Like Edward Cullen nano!

Tadase: You're comparing me to a fictional vampire?

Nagihiko: OKAY, people! Back to the quest please!

Hina-Ichigo: Ooh! The quest nano! Hina thinks we should come up with codenames! Like how we call the tsundere ninja tsun-tsun nano!

**_/Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Dimension/_**

Tsuna: OH. MY. GAWD! STOP IT!

Erza: If you eat the ichigo cake, the voices will go away!

Gokudera: No, they will not! The damn cake is a LIE.

Erza: It is NOT! You said that already!

Hibari: *Enters* Why is it so noisy? *Glares at Tsuna* And how dare you crowd around here. I'll bite you to death.

Tsuna: NOOOO!

Gokudera: You're not biting ANYONE, Hibari Kyoya!

Erza: Bite the CAKE! THE CAKE!

Hibari: *Knocks cake away and steps on it* That cake is a li-

Erza: DON'T SAY IT!

***Midnight of Oracion Seis comes in!***

Midnight: *Sees squashed cake* Ew. What is that? Ichigo cake? Ugh, always hated that. It's gross.

Erza: It is NOT! Wait... I defeated you!

Midnight: I was revived by the rainbow fairies!*Waves arms in the air like he just don't care*

Erza: The... what...?

**_/Shugo Chara Dimension/_**

Hina-Ichigo: The SOUL nano! The SOURCE nano! I must go back to the SOUL nano!

**_/Sugar Sugar Rune Dimension/_**

Soul: What? Woo, did you call me? Idiot.

Woo: *Cooking* No, Soul, you idiot.

**_/Soul Eater Dimension/_**

Soul: Did you just call me an idiot, Maka?

Maka: Nope. Hey have you seen Blair?

Soul: Don't relate me to that perverted black cat.

**_/Bleach Dimension/_**

Yoruichi: WHAT did you call me?

Ichigo: What? i didn't say anything!

Yoruichi: Oh yeah, SURE. Baka Ichigo!

**_/Yumeiro Patissiere Dimension/_**

**_*All of the A Group eating ice-cream at a shop*_**

Ichigo: KA-SHI-NOOO! Why in the world would you call me an idiot?

Kashino: I didn't!

Vanilla: WHY CAN'T WE JUST EAT ICE CREAM IN PEACE? *Puts a big spoon of vanilla ice cream in her mouth*

**_/Hetalia: Axis Powers Dimension/_**

America: *Eyes twinkle* ICE CREAM.

**_/Vocaloid Dimension/_**

Kaito: *Head jerks up suddenly* ICE CREAM?

Miku: LEEK!

Len: BANANA!

Rin: ORANGE!

Gumi: CARROT!

Gakupo: EGGPLANT!

Meiko: What...? Ah whatever I'll play along. SAKE!

_**/Shugo Chara Dimension/**_

Amu: What is the little chibi blabbering about now?

Hina-Ichigo: Must... go... BACK! *Jumps into an N-Field*

Tadase: What about the quest? *Bimbotic pout*

Amu: I don't care about the freaking gay quest!

Tadase: *Gay gasp* Amu-chan! I'm not gay!1 I swear I'm not!

Amu: Juuuusttttt keep telling yourself that. *Pats Tadase on the shoulder sympathetically*

**_/Rozen Maiden Dimension/_**

Hina-Ichigo: *Jumps out from N-Field* Everyone! Listen! We must go back to the SOURCE nano! THE SOURCE. WE ARE THE SOUUUUULLLLL!

**_/Sugar Sugar Rune Dimension/_**

Soul: Voices in my head. *Sighs* GREAT.

**_/Soul Eater Dimension/_**

**_*Soul epic fails on a mission*_**

Maka: What's going on with you today?

Soul: Voices. Lots of voices.

Maka: Ohhhhhhhkaaaaayyyyyy. We need to get you to Dr. Stein.

**_/Rozen Maiden Dimension/_**

Shinku: What are you talking about, Hina-ichigo?

Kanaria: WELCOME BACK, HINA KASHIRA!

Souseiseki: Hmm... the source? Like, Germany?

**_/Hetalia: Axis Powers Dimension/_**

Germany: WHAT, Italy? Just- Just WHAT DO YOU WANT?

Italy: But I didn't say anything!

**_/Rozen Maiden Dimension/_**

Suiseiseki: Makes sense desu. Otou-san WAS from Germany, after all.

Suigintou: Hn hn hn. *Enters* I'm coming too, sisters.

Shinku: Where did YOU come from, Suigintou?

Suigintou: The rainbow fairies brought me here!

Kanaria: Huh?

Suigintou: Nah, some dude paid me to say it. (Referring to Midnight)

Hina-Ichigo: You mean Mr. Sparkly-san?

Suigintou: No, not THAT one.

Shinku: Cut the useless blabber, let us travel to Germany.

Souseiseki: Yeah.

**_*_All dolls jump into N-Field***

_**/Germany/**_

Suiseiseki: We have ARRIVED desu!

Kanaria: Arrived~

Hina-Ichigo: Yay nano!

Souseiseki: Otou-sama? WHERE AREEEEEEE YOU?

Suigintou: I want to see him FIRST.

Shinku: No, I will.

Souseiseki: Boku wa Alice!

Kanaria: We will all see him at the same time kashira!

Suiseiseki: So NO. MORE. FIGHTING DESU!

Shinku: Fine, let's go,

**_*_Kirakishou emerges from the same N-Field the other dolls used!***

Kirakishou: I'm coming too.

Shinku: But... you need a body to leave the N-Field for more than one hour!

Kirakishou: Actually, I absorbed that imposter Barasuishou. *Peace sign*

Hina-Ichigo: I see nano! So now you're Barasuishou!

Kanaria: No, you baka, she's still Kira-Kira kashira!

Hina-Ichigo: But... never mind nano!

Random German Dude: *In German* Oh, are you children lost?

Hina-Ichigo: PEDO NANO!

Shinku: Quiet, Hina-Ichigo.

Suigintou: *In German* You there, where is Rozen? *Feathers come out and point menacingly at him*

Souseiseki: *In German* Yes, tell us.

Suiseiseki: *In German* Or you will face my wrath desu!

Random German Dude: *In German* Okay, Okay, I can bring you to his workshop! It's deserted, though.

Hina-Ichigo: The Source! Must go back to the SOURCE!

**_/At Rozen's Workshop/_**

Random German Dude: Well I'll leave you here *Leaves*

Suiseiseki: Hey, how come we can speak German?

Kanaria: I guess it was built-in. Otou-sama WAS German kashira.

Suiseiseki: That totally makes sense desu!

Souseiseki: Let's go in. I want to see Otou-sama.

Hina-Ichigo: Roger nano!

Suigintou: Hn hn hn hn hn...

Kirakishou: Stop with the laugh, it's annoying.

**_*_All dolls walk into workshop/**

Shinku: This place is kind of creepy.

Kanaria: It seems that no one has been in here for a while kashira.

Hina-Ichigo: Oh! Hina found something nano! *Holds up box*

Shinku: I wonder what's in it. But it may be something dangerous.

Hina-Ichigo: I'm opening it nano!

Shinku: Wait! Don't open it ye-

Suiseiseki: Let's open it desu! *Pushes lid open slowly*

Shinku: NOOOOOOOO-

**_*_A hologram of Rozen pops out***

Rozen: Hello, children.

Hina-Ichigo: It's a pedo nano!

Shinku: Pedophile!

Suigintou: Shut up! We must listen!

Rozen: I require your assistance.

Souseiseki: Of course, I will do ANYTHING to help my dear Otou-sama!

Suiseiseki: Souseiseki... you know this is just a hologram and that he isn't here right desu?

Rozen: Please hel- Ahh! They're here! The rainbow fairies have come to kill me! NO, stop! Don't kill me-

***Hologram cuts off***

Hina: Ehh... what just happened nano?

Souseiseki: I'm confused here... but anyway, OTOU-SAMA! NOOOOOOOOOOOO~

Kanaria: As the smartest Rozen Maiden, I shall find out. I have worked with cameras MANY times before, kashira.

Suiseiseki: OR, we could go home and forget that this ever happened desu.

Shinku: That's a good idea.

Kanaria: Thank you, kashira. *Proud face*

Shinku: I was talking to Suiseiseki.

Kirakishou: Anything, as long as we get out of here. It's freaking cold!

Hina-Ichigo: Yeah nano! I want to eat ichigo daifuku nanoooo! WAHHHHHHHH!

Suiseiseki: Oh shut up desu, baka chibi chibi!

Suigintou: I have to go back to Megu or she'll try and commit suicide AGAIN.

Shinku: Well then, let's leave.

**_*_All dolls jump into an N-Field***

**/In the N-Field, the dolls spot somebody floating... it's the TSUNDERE NINJA! And he appears to be... dead...?/**

Shinku: What happened here?

Suiseiseki: *Pokes Sasuke* The tsundere appears to be dead desu. Or just sleeping. Let me check desu. *Slaps Sasuke* WAKE UP DESUUUU!

***No reaction***

Suiseiseki: So he's dead desu.

Hina-Ichigo: The tsun-tsun is DEAD nano!

_**/Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Dimension/**_

Tsuna: HEYY! I am NOT dead!

Erza: It's because you didn't eat the cake! THE CAKKKKEEEE!

Hibari: *Looks at Erza* Who are you? You aren't an authorized guest of Namimori Chu. Get lost.

Erza: Oh yeah? *Puts down cake with a bang* HEAVEN'S WHEEL ARMOUR! *Epic battle music plays*

Tsuna: *Surprised* WHAT THE-

Midnight: You forgot me! I love the rainbow fairies! I even paid some little albino kid to say something about them! (Referring to Suigintou)

Erza: *Shoots a sword at Midnight and it lands just in front of him* You should be DEAD. Rainbow fairies or not.

**_/In the N-Field/_**

Hina-Ichigo: Who killed tsun-tsun nano?

Suiseiseki: I commend that person to no end desu!

***LaPlace's Demon appears!***

LaPlace's Demon: I killed him. I was just minding my own business when he appeared in a frilly pink disgrace of a dress and tried to perform an Open... Open... Open something on me. BUT I KILLED HIM FIRST. *Bows*

Suiseiseki: *Impressed* Good job! (Sounds a little like Goo-JAH) **[A/N: Whoo! Lucky Star reference!]**

Souseiseki: So this tsundere is finally dead huh?

Kanaria: The tsun-tsun is dead kashira!

_**/Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Dimension/**_

Tsuna: I'm alive, damnit! I'M RIGHT HERE!

Erza: *Meanwhile fighting Hibari* It's the revenge of the ichigo cake! ICHIGO CAKEEEEE!

Hibari: Concentrate more on our fight, will you?

Erza: But I'm tired... I haven't had any ichigo cake in the last ten minutes... FORGET THIS! I'm taking the easy way out! SEDUCTION ARMOUR! *Requips*

Hibari: ... Uh...

Tsuna: W-W-W-W-W-WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?

Erza: So this doesn't appeal to men in this dimension? Weird...

Juvia: *Enters* JUVIA IS BACKKK! Juvia drove Lucy away from Gray-sama and into the basement! *Peace sign*

Gray: *Enters* Juvia! Have you seen where Lucy went?

Juvia: Juvia is so sad! Gray-sama only cares about Lucy!

***Rain starts***

_**/In the N-Field/**_

Hina-Ichigo: Hina senses rain somewhere outside the N-Field nano!

Shinku: Why is that important?

Kanaria: It, like, rains all the time kashira!

Suigintou: Hn hn hn... You really are stupid, Hina-Ichigo. You AND the rest of your little gang.

Souseiseki: I'm not stupid!

Suiseiseki: HOW DARE YOU DESUUU!

Shinku: We are not stupid, Suigintou. Stare yourself in the mirror first.

Suigintou: No, you are ALL stupid. I am the smartest of all Rozen Maiden!

Kanaria: Hey! That's MY line kashira!

Suigintou: In fact, I am so smart, that I will take part in the annual Spelling BEE!

Hina-Ichigo: BEE? Where's the bee nano? Hina no like bees nano! *Goes around in circles*

Kanaria: HA, I WILL SIGN UP BEFORE YOU DO KASHIRA!

Suigintou: I already signed up~

Suiseiseki: She is too witty for our inferior minds desu!

Souseiseki: She's too smart!

Suiseiseki: WHERE IS JUN! WE NEED HIS NERDY MIND DESU!

Souseiseki: I thought you didn't like Jun-kun.

Suiseiseki: That's why I called him a nerd desu ^^!

Hina-Ichigo: Hina doesn't think Jun is nerdy nano!

Shinku: Shut up, all of you. *Turns to Suigintou* If you want a fight, you will get it. I, Shinku, the 5th Doll of the Rozen Maiden, will join you in the SPELLING BEE!

HinaIchigo: AHH! Bee nano! Run nanoooo!

Kanaria: As the 2nd and smartest Rozen Maiden, I too will participate in this spelling bee!

Suiseiseki: So will I desu!

Souseiseki: And me.

Hina-Ichigo: HEY! Don't leave Hina behind nano! I'm coming too!

Suigintou: Hn hn hn, we are ALL joining the spelling bee then?

Shinku: Yes, this will be known as the Spelling Bee of Alice!

Suiseiseki: Cool desu!

Souseiseki: Nice naming sense. I like it.

Kanaria: Uh... Shouldn't we get back to Jun's place first kashira?

Hina-Ichigo: I want ichigo daifuku NOWWWW NANO!

Suigintou: Then we will see each other again next week at *looks at Spelling Bee advertisement poster* the Drama Hall Centre 1!

Shinku: Agreed.

Suiseiseki: Now let us go back and watch Kun-Kun desu!

Hina-Ichigo: KUN-KUN NANO!

_/End of Chapter 9... Now wasn't that random?/_

**_/My Emo Corner =w=/_**

_Woohoo! I got yet another chapter out again! I'm typing at lightning fast speed now because I really wanna get to the part where... OKAY NO SPOILERS HERE XD So yeah, not much to say, I'm all busy this time of year but it gives me all the more reason to type faster. Guess that's motivation for ya. Thanks for all the supporters of A Super Random Story! Mattane!_


	10. Prince Frederick and Princess Yanderica

_**/My Emo Corner =w=/**_

_FINALLY NEW CHAPTER. I've been getting lazy, yes. Enjoy this one!_

_**Please read and review desu! =w=**_

_**/One week after the declaration of the Spelling Bee of Alice/**_

_**/Drama Centre Hall 1/**_

_**/There's a play going on? The play of Prince Frederick and Princess Yanderica, of course! The cast happens to be the characters of Fairy Tail. This was one of their missions.../**_

Souseiseki: Um... I thought this was the venue of the spelling bee?

Suiseiseki: YOU LIED DESU!

Suigintou: I did not! I assure you that this is the right place!

Shinku: *Looks at supposed spelling bee poster* Suigintou, this is not the poster for the spelling bee, it's an advertisement for the play of Prince Frederick and Princess Yanderica!

Kanaria: *Looks at poster as well* SHE'S RIGHT KASHIRA!

Hina-Ichigo: *Staring at stage* Princess Yanderica's dress is SOOOOO pretty nano!

Suiseiseki: It isn't as pretty as MY dress desu.

Hina-Ichigo: It IS nano!

Kanaria: Heh, my outfit is obviously better kashira.

Shinku: No, mine is, insolent fools, my dress is obviously the best. It was handmade stitch by stitch by the wonderful Otou-sama!

Suigintou: You spill lies, Shinku! My dress is better than yours.

Souseiseki: All of you going off about dresses, if you ask me-

Suiseiseki: Souseiseki's right! We must stop fighting desu!

Souseiseki: NO! If you ask me, dresses are totally overrated! Shorts are the best! *Tugs are her shorts*

Suiseiseki: EH? Skirts desu!

Souseiseki: SHORTS!

Suiseiseki: SKIRTS!

Souseiseki: SHORTS!

Suiseiseki: SKIRTS DESU DESU DESU!

Shinku: The gardener twins are fighting...

Suigintou: This is bad.

Kanaria: GO SOUSEISEKI! SHORTS! SHORTS KASHIRA!

Hina-Ichigo: NO! SKIRTS NANO! SKIRTS!

Shinku: Stop it, Suiseiseki, Souseiseki!

Suigintou: Do not fight here!

***The twins keep fighting***

Shinku: STOP! *Throws cane*

***The cane hits Natsu, who was playing the role of the dragon in the play of Prince Frederick and Princess Yanderica, and he spits fire everywhere due to the pain***

Suiseiseki: Uh oh desu.

_**/Whole theatre falls apart/**_

Suigintou: This is bad.

Shinku: Very bad indeed.

Owner of the Theatre: YOU! What have you done?

Suiseiseki: It wasn't OUR fault that your weird pink-headed friend there can't control his fire desu!

Souseiseki: WHY CAN HE EVEN BREATHE FIRE?

Natsu: I'M A DRAGONSLAYER!

Hina-Ichigo: Dragons desu!

Suiseiseki: I told you not to steal my line desu! REPENT ON YOUR SINS DESU!

Hina-Ichigo: I TOLD YOU BEFORE THAT HINA. JUST. WANTED. TO. TRY NANO!

Suigintou: Shut it! We have a much bigger problem now! *To owner* How can we say sorry...?

Owner of the Theatre: Well, for one, you could fix my theatre! How dare you all destroy it?

Shinku: Like we were trying to say, the pink-haired man there blew this place up, not us.

Suiseiseki: She's telling the truth desu!

Natsu: Ehh... Ahh... THE CHIBIS DID IT! *Runs* HURRY LUCY, LET'S GO!

Lucy: E-eh? U-um, see you around! *Runs*

Hina-Ichigo: Meanie! COME BACK HERE NANO!

Souseiseki: I think the owner is going to kill us, guys. *Points to the owner*

Owner: Fix it or DIE!

Shinku: Fine, fine. Kanaria!

Kanaria: Aye, sir! *Uses violin thing*

Suiseiseki: Eek! That wall is going to fall again desu!

Hina-Ichigo; ICHIGO TWIST! *Ichigo plants wrap around the wall*

Suigintou: Hn hn hn... How useless you are, Suiseiseki. You could have used your plants to fix the walls, but you didn't, because YOU'RE TOO WEAK!

Souseiseki: Uh oh...

Kanaria: Take cover kashira!

Suiseiseki: *Raises plants out of ground* WHAT WAS THAT DESU? *Plants fly everywhere, destroying the drama centre AGAIN*

Owner of the Theatre: FIX IT!

Kanaria: Again kashira? *Uses violin thing*

Owner of the Theatre: Since you caused so much trouble AND chased my actors away, YOU ALL CAN DO THE PLAY INSTEAD! Learn your lines. Get into costume. Curtain goes up at noon.

Suiseiseki: SO SOON DESU?

Shinku: Just start reading!

***Dolls look at script***

_**/Half an hour later/**_

Suigintou: *Holding on to a rope tied around Hina's waist, flying around the room. She's part of the dragon* Why me?

Hina-Ichigo: This is fun nano! Hina can FLY nano! ROAR! I'M A DRAGON NANO!

Kanaria: Yeah kashira, this IS fun! We can FLY!

***Both flap arms wildly***

Suigintou: Stop moving you FREAKS!

Hina-Ichigo: How cruel nano.

Souseiseki: Why do I have to be the prince?

Shinku: You wanted to save Suiseiseki and battle me anyway... *Holds up kendo sword*

Hina-Ichigo: THAT'S TOMOE'S SWORD NANO!

Shinku: So it is.

Suiseiseki: Shinku has brought the sword of doom desu! Save me desu, Souseiseki!

Shinku: *Looks at script* Ehh... If you want the princess, you must defeat me! *Waves sword around and drops it on Souseiseki's foot*

Souseiseki: OW!

Suiseiseki: Souseiseki!

Souseiseki: Don't worry, I can beat her! Lenpika!

Suigintou: That's not in the script! And these two chibis are HEAVY!

Kanaria: Not our fault kashira. Shinku chose the roles.

Suigintou: Why did SHE get to choose!

Hina-Ichigo: She said it was to "re-re-re-p-p-ent?" or something nano!

Shinku: Since it is my fault, I think I should choose the roles.

Suigintou: That doesn't even make sense!

Suiseiseki: I'm PERFECTLY fine with the roles desu, after all, am I not a WONDERFUL princess desu?

***All other dolls shake their heads***

Suiseiseki: HEY DESU!

Kanaria: Well, I think we might as well go with it kashira!

Hina-Ichigo: I AM A DRAGON NANO!

Kanaria: Let's fly, Suigintou! We shall be the greatest dragon ever kashira!

Hina-Ichigo: YAY NANO! *Flaps arms like a mad-doll*

Suigintou: Stop, you idiots! Stop wriggling!

***Shinku sighs***

Suiseiseki: PLACES PEOPLE! I can see the audience entering the theatre desu!

Owner of the Theatre: HURRY GIRLS!

Shinku: DOLLS!

Owner of the Theatre: DOLLS! WHATEVER! JUST HURRY! The afternoon audience is here!

Souseiseki: Hurry!

***All scramble into places***

_**/Play starts/**_

***Suigintou struggles to keep Kanaria and Hina-Ichigo up in the air***

Suigintou: So... heavy...

Hina-Ichigo: ROAR NANO! *Lights a match*

Kanaria: First movement!

***Wind from First Movement causes the flame to flare out***

_**/At the bottom/**_

Suiseiseki: Oh! Please save me desu!

Shinku: YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO SAY DESU!

Souseiseki: STOP YELLING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE PLAY!

Owner of the Theatre: This is even worse than the last time...

_**/At the top/**_

Suigintou: H-heavy... AH! My hands are slipping!

Kanaria: HANG ON KASHIRA!

Hina-Ichigo: YAY NANO! *Oblivious to situation*

Sugintou: I can't... hold on... much longer...

Kanaria: SUIGINTOU KASHIRA!

Suigintou: Forgive me... *Let's go*

***Kanaria and Hina-Ichigo let out a loud cry and start to fall***

_**/At the bottom/**_

Suiseiseki: Oh! Prince Frederick desu... Come and sa-

***Kanaria and Hina-Ichigo land on her***

Suiseiseki: GAH! What the heck? Chibi!

***Souseiseki gasps in surprise***

Shinku: Oh for the love of Otou-sama...

***Suigintou falls on the ground, exhausted***

Souseisek: Suigintou!

Owner of theTheatre: MY PLAYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Hina-Ichigo: WAHHH! It hurts nano!

Kanaria: Owwwwww kashira.

Audience: Ehhhhhhh...

Suiseiseki: HELP ME UP DESU!

Suigintou: This wasn't my fault! What did you fat chibis at yesterday to make you so heavy? *Glares of Kanaria and Hina-Ichigo*

Hina-Ichigo: ICHIGO DAIFUKU NANO!

Kanaria: Tamagoyaki kashira!

Suiseiseki: How old is Justin Bieber desu?

***Awkward silence***

Hina-Ichigo: Eh... 16 nano?

Kanaria: Isn't he 17 kashira?

Shinku: More like 12.

Suigintou: Why do you need to know?

Suiseiseki: Oh, no reason.

Hina-Ichigo: You like him nano?

Suiseiseki: HOW DARE YOU DESU? WHO WOULD LIKE THAT LOWLY HUMAN DESU?

***Shinku slowly raises her hand***

Suiseiseki: I can't believe you desu, Shinku... *facepalm*

Suigintou: YOU ALL DO REALISE THAT WE'RE STILL ON STAGE!

***All dolls stare at the silent audience. Another awkward silence***

Owner of the Theatre: My play is RUINEDDDDDD!

Kanaria: Just do some random thing and end the show, kashira!

Suiseiseki: *Stands up a looks at audience* Uh... thank you desu!

Shinku: I TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY DESU!

Souseiseki: Argh, I'LL end the show! *Looks at Suiseiseki* Princess Yanderica, run!

Suiseiseki: Okay desu!

***Both run off***

Hina-Ichigo: Uhm... ROAR NANO!

Kanaria: Uhh... This- this isn't over kashira! I, the dragon, WILL FIND YOU SOMEDAY!

Shinku: *Whispering* Suigintou, close the curtains!

Suigintou: *Flies up and closes the curtains* There.

Audience: What just happened? *Start clapping awkwardly and reluctantly*

Owner of the Theatre: That show SUCKED! You are FIRED!

Suigintou: Well EXCUSE US, but we had 30 FREAKING MINUTES to rehearse!

Hina-Ichigo: Yeah nano!

Shinku: Hm... the Gardener Twins must have left the drama centre by now. We should go back.

Kanaria: Yeah kashira. I don't want to spend any more time with this old geezer kashira. *Points to owner*

Owner of the Theatre: Who are you calling old?

Hina-Ichigo: Uh... you nano.

Suigintou: Oh for the love of...

Hina-Ichigo: HINA WANTS TO GO HOME NANO!

Shinku: Fine, fine, just shut up.

***All dolls head into the N-Field and go home***

_**/My Emo Corner =w=/**_

_YES YES YES! We're finally getting to the good part! Next chapter is gonna be my favourite. It's about tea, stupidity and Gray-sama~ ( Hint hint.) _


	11. Earl Gray Tea

_**/My Emo Corner =w=/**_

_How's life everyone? I've been slacking a lot... Plus the school year's just started for me and I've been busy. ALSO, I was in Korea for two weeks. AND TO ADD TO THAT, I've been rushing to finish Mitsudomoe Seasons 1 + 2 and Bakemonogatari (I wanted to watch it before the second season Nisemonogatari came out)... But finally, here it is! Chapter 11 of A Super Random Story!_

_**Please read and review desu! =w=**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ROZEN MAIDEN OR ANY OTHER ANIMES MENTIONED IN THIS FANFICTION.**_

_**/Back in the Sakurada house.../ **_

***Shinku sits on couch***

Shinku: That was tiring... JUN! TEA!

Hina-Ichigo: ICHIGO DAIFUKU!

Souseiseki: Jun-kun, some tea plase.

Suiseiseki: TEA, YOU CHIBI HUMAN DESU! NOW DESU!

Jun: Oh just SHUT UP!

Shinku: Jun, your masters have just come back from a tiring day of...

Suiseiseki: BEING AWESOME desuuuuuu~!

Hina-Ichigo: Awesome nano!

Jun: GAH would you just PLEASE SHUT UP while I get your tea?

Shinku: No.

Hina-Ichigo: NON!

Suiseiseki: Never desu!

Souseiseki: *Sighs* Just ignore them, Jun-kun.

Kanaria: *Enters via mirror* Hey! I'm here to visit kashira!

Hina-Ichigo: KANAMISO!

Kanaria: It's KA-NA-RI-

Shinku: A! We know, lowly, noisy imbecile.

Suiseiseki: Exactly desu. It's only little it-sy bit-sy Hina-Ichigo who doesn't have enough brains in her chibi head of her's to get it right.

Souseiseki: ... It's noisy...

Kanaria: *Calms down* Well then, what tea are we having today kashira?

Shinku: Hm... Jun, prepare us some rose tea. Oh, and some slices of sweet melon pie and some cream puffs. Not to mention cookies and-

Jun: WE DON'T HAVE THAT!

Shinku: *Sigh* Well then, what DO we have, you useless manservant?

Jun: Earl Gray.

_**/Fairy Tail Dimension/**_

Juvia: *Eyes sparkle* GRAY-SAMA!

_**/Rozen Maiden Dimension/**_

Shinku: That will have to do then.

Hina-Ichigo: Earl Gray nano? NOOOO! Hina wants ICHIGO tea nano!

Kanaria: Exactly! Earl Gray sounds STUPID.

_**/Fairy Tail Dimension/**_

Juvia: WHO DARE CALL GRAY-SAMA STUPID?

Erza: I heard the word 'ichigo'! ICHIGO CAKE!

_**/Rozen Maiden Dimension/**_

Suiseiseki: Well I think Earl Gray sounds perfectly fine desu!

Souseiseki: Yes, let's just drink Earl Gray.

Shinku: Okay... But first thing in the morning, Jun, GO AND BUY SOME ROSE TEA! THE EXPENSIVE KIND!

Jun: I'LL TRY AND FIND IT, OKAY?

Shinku: Good, we cannot keep drinking such cheap Earl Gray.

_**/Fairy Tail Dimension/**_

Juvia: DON'T CALL GRAY-SAMA CHEAP!

Erza: Some ichigo cake will make you feel better!

_**/Rozen Maiden Dimension/**_

Hina-Ichigo: FINE! DRINK IT NANO! *Goes to sulk in Jun's room*

Suiseiseki: NOT AGAIN DESU!

Souseiseki: I think we should ignore her this time.

Kanaria: I agree kashira.

Shinku: Let's just relax, drink some tea and watch the Kun-Kun episodes we missed.

Suiseiseki: Kun-Kun desu!

Shinku: Nori, put in the Kun-Kun recordings.

Nori: Okay~!

_**/Kun-Kun starts/**_

Suiseiseki: Kun-Kun is freaking AWESOME desu~

Souseiseki: I find these cases very interesting...

Shinku: Shut up! He's announcing the culprit!

Kun-Kun: And the culprit is... Madam Fish!

Kanaria: I was right kashira!

Hina-Ichigo: NO NANO! It should have been Dr. Pochi!

Suiseiseki: You're just saying that because he doesn't like ichigos desu!

Shinku: Oh, I forgot to return Tomoe's kendo sword.

***Shinku holds up kendo sword***

Suiseiseki: SHINKU STILL HAS THE SWORD OF DOOM DESU!

Souseiseki: Calm down, Suiseiseki.

Shinku: Yes, yes. Do shut up.

***Sips tea... Then gags***

Shinku: This Earl Gray is simply disgusting. It tastes like soap!

***Suiseiseki picks up teacup, takes a sip, and then does a spit-take***

Suiseiseki: Earl Gray is an INSULT to tea!

_**/Fairy Tail Dimension/**_

Juvia: JUVIA IS GETTING ANGRY!

Erza: *Chomps* Ichigo cake~ It's so delicious...

Elfman: It's a lie!

Erza: *Gasps* HOW DARE YOU? Purgatory Armour! *Requips*

Elfman: Ah crap...

Mirajane: Don't destroy the guild okay? ^^

_**/Rozen Maiden Dimension/**_

Kanaria: Wait... I thought Hina-Ichigo was sulking in Jun's room kashira?

Souseiseki: Oh yeah... When did you come down?

Hina-Ichigo: I HEARD KUN-KUN'S THEME SONG NANO!

Suiseiseki: So easy to control you desu, chibi...

Shinku: What a disgrace to the Rozen Maiden.

***Suigintou appears!***

Suigintou: NOT AS DISGRACEFUL AS YOU, SHINKU!

Shinku: Suigintou! When did you get here?

Suigintou: I heard there was Earl Gray tea. I LOVE EARL GRAY!

_**/Fairy Tail Dimension/**_

Juvia: LOVE RIVAL!

Erza: HOW *Shoots swords at Elfman, currently in Heaven's Wheel Armour* DARE *Swings sword at Elfman* YOU *Makes lots of swords appear around her* SAY THAT! *Sends swords flying at Elfman*

Natsu: A FIGHT! MOETTEKI DAZO (I'M ALL FIRED UP)!

Mirajane: My my...

Happy: Aye, sir!

_**/Rozen Maiden Dimension/**_

Suiseiseki: Eww, how can you love Earl Gray tea desu? It sucks desu!

Souseiseki: Don't say that Suiseiseki.

Suiseiseki: But it's true desu!

Shinku: I agree with Suiseiseki.

Hina-Ichigo: Seeeeeeee, ichigo tea is much better than that Earl Gary!

Suiseiseki: Earl GRAY. Baka chibi desu!

Kanaria: Hmph, next time I come kashira, get some ichigo tea ready kashira.

Shinku: Okay then... JUN!

Jun: WHAT?

Shinku: Tomorrow, add ichigo tea to your shopping lists as well as rose tea.

Jun: Fine... *Sighs*

Souseiseki: And buy more Earl Gray tea.

Suigintou: Yes, please do. *Sips Earl Gray* Ahhhh...

Suiseiseki: HEY, THAT'S MINE DESU!

Suigintou: Well, you're not drinking it, ARE you?

Suiseiseki: No... desu...

Suigintou: Then it's all good then.

Kanaria: Well then, I must go back now kashira. Bye kashira! *Exits via mirror*

Hina-Ichigo: *YAWN* Juuuuunnn, I'm tired!

Jun: THEN GO SLEEP YOU CHIBI!

Suiseiseki: *Mutters under her breath* Says you...

Hina-Ichigo: WAHHH! Jun shouted at me!

Shinku: Jun! Have more respect for your masters.

Jun: I DON'T WANT TO!

Suiseiseki: Is Jun like, PMS-ing desu?

Souseiseki: He's a guy, Suiseiseki...

Suiseiseki: Really...? I didn't know that...

***Tadase appears out of nowhere!***

Tadase: HI! I HEAD THAT MY MASTERS HAVE JUST REALISED THAT JUN'S ACTUALLY A GUY!

Kanaria: Why are you here kashira?

Hina-Ichigo: Where's your imaginary girlfriend nano?

Tadase: Amu-chan is real! And I was just emo-ing in the corner because of her... SHE'S GONE TO IKUTO NII-SAN! NOOOO-

Shinku: Good that you're here, manservant. Our original servant was PMS-ing and refused to have any respect for us POOR, POOR dolls that were abandoned by-

Hina-Ichigo: OTOU-SAMAAAAAAAA!

Suiseiseki: Seriously, chibi? The "Otou-sama" that we saw was a freaking hologram desu!

Souseiseki: I miss Otou-sama! TT^TT

Suiseiseki: *Shouts* IT WAS A HOLOGRAM DESU!

Kanaria: *Sighs* Why am I the only genius, kashira?

Suigintou: *Finishes her Earl Gray* That was nice... Anyway Kanaria, you claim that you're so smart, huh? Well, we were supposed to clear that out by a SPELLING BEE... So why not we do it HERE? *Knowing smile*

_**/Silence/**_

Suigintou: Tadagay, that's your cue, you imbecile!

Tadase: What? O-OH! Uhm... here are the questions...

Shinku: Suigintou, you called the manservant here for a SPELLING BEE?

Hina-Ichigo: BEE? Where nano? HINA DOESN'T LIKE BEES! *Runs up stairs*

Suiseiseki: Damn desu, that chibi needs to callllllmmmmmm downnn.

Tadase: Well then, masters, let us start the spelling bee, shall we?

Kanaria: I am going to PWN this thing!

Shinku: *Sigh* Why does this always happen?

_**/End of Chapter 10... Now wasn't that random?/**_

_**/My Emo Corner =w=/**_

_So next chapter's the long awaited spelling bee! Good luck to Kanaria... hopefully she will defeat the somewhat evil Suigintou!_


End file.
